Above Top Secret
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Sydney believes that the CIA is involved in a conspiracy against her. In an attempt to find out what’s going on, she finds help from an unlikely alley.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Above Top Secret (name borrowed from "Above Top Secret: The Worldwide UFO Cover-up" by Timothy Good)  
**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon. (see bottom for citation).  
**Dedication: **This whole story is dedicated to my most loyal and dedicated reviewer: Landi104  
**Author:** lilsurfer12003  
**Rating:** PG-13ish  
**Summary:** Sydney believes that the CIA is involved in a conspiracy against her. In an attempt to find out what's going on, she finds help from an unlikely alley.

**Above Top Secret**  
Prologue

---Unknown POV---  
I brushed off the remaining dirt and began translating the text. I could feel my eyes widening as I stared at the picture. Attempting to regain my breath, I stood up and brushed myself off before running back to camp yelling something to my superior.

5 days later

_Flash Message  
Top Secret  
NSA to FBI  
Eyes Only  
Subject: Agent Bristow  
Intel received. Notify others. Commence search.  
End of Message (Sheldon)_

---Sydney's POV---  
I was wearing a black dress suit with high heels to finish it off. I smiled, walking to my desk when suddenly I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Now, spies are supposed to be trained to notice even the slightest difference, however this wasn't something subtle, it was very noticeable. In the area surrounding my desk, they had taped it off with the police tape. They were uploading some kind of file in the computer next to it. I took a few steps back to a wall where I watched from around the corner. I glanced over to the agent files and in the file cabinet where my file was they had pulled out a file and were reading it. I had planned to sneak into Dixon's office and ask what was going on when I noticed some FBI agents talking with Dixon and pointing to my computer. Other agents were looking around the room. I knew that something was wrong and that if I stayed here I would soon find out. I hurried out of the building and drove home, looking in the rearview mirror every five minutes. As soon as I got home, I hurried into the kitchen and took out some cake and a plate, before I smudged the cake on it and threw it in the sink. I ate the rest of the cake without a plate and then hurried into my room to call in sick. When that was done I crumpled up a few Kleenex tissues and threw them in the trash and put some more on the bed. I walked over to the medicine cabinet and opened the Robitusum and poured some down the drain before I put it back, washing out the little medicine cup. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bus stop. I boarded the bus after paying the toll and sat down. I then took out my phone and began opening different programs on my phone. When I felt satisfied I put it on silent and enabled the key lock. Then I slid the phone between the seats and pushed a cloth between the seats to hide it. I waited until we got to the next stop and hopped off, heading back to my house. I opened my car and drove away.

---Dixon's POV---  
"I thought you said Agent Bristow would be here by now?" a man asked.

"I did, she called in sick." I informed him. "And what is this all about?"

"That's classified information, Director." the man reminded me.

"Well, what do you want with her?" I tried.

"That's classified as well. When and if… we feel he need to inform you, you will be properly briefed." he insisted.

When I said nothing after a few minutes he continued on.

"You don't believe me. Well, you should. I certainly hope you're not harboring Agent Bristow, because I assure you, the consequences would be enormous. Good day, director. I really must be going." he excused himself, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on my desk and taking a quick bite into it.

I stared at the phone and picked it up, dialing a number.

"Hello, this is Director Dixon, send a team out to Bristow's house. Yes, Sydney. Thank you." I hung up the phone, rubbing my temples. I hoped I did the right thing, praying that I didn't just betray a friend.

---Sydney's POV---  
I drove around the corner of a restaurant and parked my car. Walking around the corner, I picked up the pay phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Bristow." he spoke into the phone.

"Is this line secure?" I asked, making sure.

"It always is." he promised.

"Just making sure." I told him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. Look what's going on?"

"You tell me. They came asking all these questions about you."

"I went to work and I saw them all around my desk, they were looking for something. The question is what?"

"Sydney, until we know what that is, it'll be better if you don't go home. Don't go to anyone you know. They'll be looking there. Get to a safe location, we'll figure this out."

"I, I bought myself some time, but that's not going to last. Maybe mom will-"

"No! I told you, don't go to people you know. Now I've got to go in, or they'll suspect something. We'll figure this out."

"Really?"

"Really."

With that I heard the dial tone and I replaced the receiver.

---Sark's POV---  
I shivered slightly at the decrease in temperature. I shifted my position on the roof to allow a little more comfort. Steadying my weapon I scanned the ground for my target.

"Look, I found Waldo." I whispered, spotting my target.

They turned around, trying to hide in the crowd. They knew I was here.

"You can't hide." I murmured my finger moving to the trigger. I adjusted some last minute things, such as my sight, and waited for him to move 3 feet.

"One, two-" I began. My phone rang in it's low tune, breaking my concentration.

"Bloody hell." I murmured, picking up the phone. "I'm busy."

"And I could care less, get your ass back here right now. We've got major news." they spoke into the phone before severing the connection.

I groaned when I went to look for my target and discovered that they had escaped.

2 hours later

---Sark's POV---  
I sat down in the chair, waiting for the room to fill up. Conversation already filled the air, some asking questions and others gossiping. When the head of the covenant had entered the room, it became overcome with silence.

"You all know that I called you here for something important. The question is what."

I put down the pen that I had been playing with on the table and awaited this supposedly "big" news.

"We all know that Agent Sydney Bristow," he paused, pressing a button on his remote, causing a picture of Sydney to appear on the screen before us, "is a very resourceful threat to us. The idea of bringing her down might have been a very appetizing dream for some of you in this room. However, most believed that it couldn't be done; that she was a human form of… fool's gold, if you will. Anyways, as of now, we are immobilizing our search for Rambaldi artifacts and deciphering his prophecies because of something that has come up. By now, I'm sure you've all realized that Agent Bristow is the topic of this meeting. However, you don't know just how important she is to us now. An offer has been made by the NSA and the FBI, for the most part, that whoever can bring in Agent Sydney Bristow, unharmed or as close to that as possible, will receive a pardon, no questions asked."

**A/N:** Questions? Comments? No reviewsno updates. It's as simple as that.

**Footnotes:**  
Sheldon, Sidney The Doomsday Conspiracy  
New York: Warner Books, 1991


	2. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams.  
**A/N: **I forget, and am not sure if the leader of the covenant has a name. So I will call him Paul.

Previously on Above Top Secret:  
_"An offer has been made by the NSA and the FBI, for the most part, that whoever can bring in Agent Sydney Bristow, unharmed or as close to that as possible, will receive a pardon, no questions asked." _

**Chapter 1-Hide and Seek**

---Sark's POV---  
I sat up a little straighter, unsure if I had just heard what I thought I did. A pardon? No questions asked… to turn in one of their own? _What did you do Sydney?_ I asked myself.

---Unknown POV---  
I turned off the lamplight and smiled at my wife.  
"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I started but was interrupted by a fit of coughs. "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure," she asked again. "You look reddish purple."  
"I'm fine." I assured her. I waited until she had turned her back to me in the bed before I ran to the mirror. She was right: I did look weird. One eye seemed to be enlarged a little and I didn't look my normal color.  
"It's from the climate." I told myself.  
I pushed the picture of myself to the back of my mind as I climbed into bed.  
"Night sweetie. Tomorrow, we begin our vacation."

---FBI agent's POV---  
"Yes, Helminski, go track Bristow's phone. Let's see if she really is 'sick'."  
"Right away, sir." Helminski told me and hurried off to go track it.

---Dixon's POV---  
I clicked the send button on the computer and then phoned for Jack.

---Sydney's POV---  
I got back into my car and drove to Sally's. I walked briskly into the store, being careful not to stare into the cameras. I picked out a light brown wig and green contacts. Picking out a pair of sunglasses with a dark tint, I glanced at the hair dyes before choosing a few. I took a mirror and some Halloween makeup before I headed to the cashier.  
"Hello," the cashier greeted.  
"Hi." I smiled.  
"Running away from home?" she laughed, staring at all the merchandise.  
"No," I smiled. "I'm in a play, well helping out. It's a play for my son's school."  
"Really, what's it called?" she asked, ringing up the items.  
"'Jack's Night Out.' Can I also have one of those $5 phone cards?" I asked.  
"Sure. I've never heard of that play. What's it about?" the cashier asked. She pulled her dirty blonde hair back into a scrunchy.  
"It's something the school made up. To teach the kids about safety." I explained.  
"Your total's $27.60." she told me.  
I looked into my purse and pulled out 3 tens. "Here."  
"Thank you." she spoke, pressing some buttons before the cash register opened. She pulled out 2 one-dollar bills and 40 cents. "You have a good day, now. Good luck with your play."  
"Oh thanks." I grabbed the bags and walked out often store. I knew now that it had been a mistake going there. That cashier had been way too curious about what I'd bought. I threw all of the stuff onto the passenger's seat and drove to the nearest park.

---Jack's POV---  
"You called for me?" I asked after knocking on Dixon's door.  
"Yes," Dixon began. "There's some suspicious behavior happening at this address." I watched as he pushed a piece of paper towards me.  
"You want me to check it out?" I asked.  
"I just want you to bug the place and listen to what's happening. After you've got substantial evidence of what's going on, report back to me." Dixon informed me. "You leave immediately."  
"One question, what were those FBI agents doing here earlier?" I questioned.  
"I don't know. Most likely their job. You're dismissed, Jack." he stared my straight in the eye and visually dared me to push the conversation further.  
"Okay." I replied before I left the room. I knew for sure now that nothing was going on at the address. It was just a way to keep me busy.

---Dixon's POV---  
I glanced at my clock and waited until 5 minutes had passed before I left the room. I headed for the conference room, where everyone else would already be waiting for me. When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised to find Vaughn and Jack missing from the room.  
"Now, you've all been called to this emergency meeting because of something that happened." I started. I glanced to the left as something caught my eye. It was Marshall raising his hand. "Yes?"  
"One quick question, why aren't Jack and Vaughn here? Not that I need to know where they're at at all times, but just… it's um… it's very fascinating to know that we're having an important meeting without them. I mean, did they do something, or…"  
"Marshall…" I warned. "Agent Bristow, and Agent Vaughn are not here because they're on missions. They will be informed of what is going on where upon they're arrival back. Any other questions?"  
"Yeah, where's Sydney?" Weiss asked.  
---Sark's POV---  
"One question," I began. "So we could go annihilate a whole city and then go find Bristow, and we'd get off scotch free?"  
"Not exactly," he started. "No civilian is to be harmed. If anyone is, you will get nothing. They want to keep this quiet. However appealing this offer may be, they will only award the pardon to one person. That person will be the one who is able to catch her and bring her in. So, I would suggest that you not work in groups. Also, if I were you, I would not let Bristow get wind of what's going on or it will be almost impossible to do this."  
"So, when does this start?" a man asked.  
"It's not a bloody race." Paul, the leader yelled, "You get going on this as son as you leave this room. However, you must use your own resources to get her. If you use mine, then the price will go to me. Let the best man win. One last thing, any man who achieves this and does not hand the pardon over to me can consider every person in this room to be his enemy. Dismissed."

---Jack's POV---  
I turned on my phone and dialed a number on my speed dial.  
"Miguel's pizza n' meatza" a man greeted me.  
"Hola Miguel. I'd like a vegetarian pizza."  
"That'll be $20.00, sir." he informed me.  
"It was $15 last time." I argued.  
"It has gone up based on… how you say… sopply and dimand." he answered in a calm, voice.  
"Alright. When will I need to come pick it up?" I asked.  
"tirty minoots." he informed me.  
"You mean 30 minutes?" I clarified.  
"Yes, dat is it." With that he hung up the phone.  
I hurried to the park where I spotted the green bench. I sat down on it, reading the newspaper when I began searching my briefcase for some money. I dropped the coins, clumsily, on the ground and bent down to pick it up. When I bent down I detached the folder from the bottom of the bench and put it in my pocket. I then picked up the coins and sat back on the bench for 30 minutes before I left to go on my mission.

---Dixon's POV---  
"Sydney is not needed for this meeting, and thus she is not here." I began. "She is not here because this meeting is about her."  
"Is that why Agent Bristow and Agent Vaughn are not here as well?" an agent asked.  
"No, they are on missions." I replied.  
I watched her roll her eyes and knew she wasn't buying it.  
"My superiors have ordered that I do whatever can. They asked that I do whatever I can to bring in Agent Bristow. They are not disclosing as to why at the moment, but I am sure we will know in time. So, as of now, your mission is to bring in Agent Sydney Bristow, unharmed, if possible." I informed them.

---Sark's POV---  
I smirked as I listened to the stupid fools discuss their game plan with each other. I mentally ticked off each of their plans before I left the room. If they were looking for her in L.A. she'd want to leave. But, she wouldn't leave with her passport, that'd be to stupid. I picked up my phone and called the first person that came to my mind.

---Sydney's POV----  
When I reached the park, I parked my car and began searching the bags. I took out the wig and the hair dye and carefully dyed the wig.

---Helminski's POV---  
"Sir, sir!" I yelled running to catch up to him. "I traced her cell, she's on the move."  
"I knew she'd run. Get our boys on it now."

---FBI Agent POV---  
We searched her house, noting from the look of it that she was either still in the house or had just stepped out. I picked up my phone on the first ring.  
"The results?" I asked.  
"She's on the move." he informed me.  
"She couldn't have gone far, for the looks of it, she was just recently here." I spoke to him.  
"We'll take that into consideration. Look for any more clues." he ordered before hanging up.

---Sydney's POV---  
I drove to a used car dealership and traded in my car for a White Mazda. An idea popped into my mind and I made a u-turn at the next stop. I pulled into a warehouse. I coughed upon entering. The room was smoky and smelled of some weird herb. There were boxes and school supplies everywhere. Somewhere in the room "Hey Mamma" was playing. When my eyes begun watering, I waved the space in front of me to clear the air.  
"I'd like an alteration." I spoke.  
A man sitting on some boxes turned around. "You came to the right place." When he climbed off the boxes I realized just how short he was. He couldn't be taller than 4' 8'' and had reddish hair with pale skin. He wore a sparkly green suit with shiny black shoes and a gold belt. I had to use just about all my energy to suppress asking him if he were a leprechaun.  
"Stand over there." he ordered.  
I walked over to a giant picture of a passport and sat on a chair behind the space where the picture was supposed to go.  
"Turn to your left." he commanded before he took a few pictures. "Now, face me."  
When he was done he took the pictures and began typing something up on his computer. He took some glue and scissors and began hacking at something. When he was done I found myself staring at a realistically looking passport. I thanked and paid him his money before I left, sneaking a pair of scissors. Pocketing the passport, I pulled out 2 other passports. Once I reached a payphone I made a reservation under a known alias and then headed to the airport to get a ticket under an alias that I had never used before. I hoped that they would still have available seats on some of their flights since it was getting dark.

---Sark's POV---  
"Thank you, Pedro." I parked my car and glanced up as I watched a plane flying overhead.

---Jack's POV---  
I dialed up Vaughn's cell from the van.  
"Vaughn." he greeted.  
"You wouldn't happen to be on a mission, would you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why?" he questioned.  
"That's all I needed to know." with that I hung up the phone. Whatever doubt I had had, it was gone now.

---Sydney's POV---  
I hurried into a bathroom stall at the airport and locked it. I dyed it another color and begun cutting it. I cursed silently as I wondered why I hadn't bought a curler that I could have used. I took the scissors and using a technique I had used on string for presents, I curled the hair. When I was done, my hair resembled Alyssa Malano's. I put the rest of the stuff into a bag and went to buy some new clothes and a purse. This time I went into a different bathroom to change. I changed into an black Abercrombie and Fitch skirt with a white tank top and a black jacket on over and some black flip flops. I put the rest of the dye into the purse along with the scissors and the passports, the other clothes in the bags, and threw everything else away. I felt extremely accomplished and decided that I would leave on the next available flight. I had walked only a few feet when I felt a gun being pressed into the back on my head.  
"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Bristow." Sark greeted me.

A/N: Yes, you will **eventually** find out why they want Sydney. Questions? Comments? No reviewsno updates. Sorry if it's been forever, AP exams are a bitch. (They're coming up.) I've got another update just because of the wait you had to endure.


	3. An Interesting Opportunity

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.  
**A/N: **A second installation just for the wait.

Previously on Above Top Secret:  
_  
---Sydney's POV---  
I had walked only a few feet when I felt a gun being pressed into the back on my head. _

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Bristow." Sark greeted me.

**Chapter 2-An Interesting Opportunity**

---Sydney's POV---  
I turned slowly around to face him. I watched as he concealed the weapon from the security guard passing by.

"What do you want Sark?" I spat out through clenched teeth.

"I, Miss Bristow, am here for the tour. You have 2 options for the next part. You can either cause a scene and give those security guards over there a good exercise today," he paused and nodded to his left to the security guards watching people. "or you can follow me to the nearest exit."

I glanced to his left and in the waiting area ad man dressed in suit with dark glasses on was quickly making his way over to us. Somehow he didn't seem to fit in.

"Fine," I gave in. 'Let's go."

I grabbed his arm and hurried for the exit.

We had barely made it out of the airport before I asked him the question that had been on my mind since he appeared.

"Why are you here Sark?" I asked.

"This way." he ordered, taking a left and crossing the street towards the Dolphin parking lot.

I had to walk briskly to keep up with his vigorous pace. He glanced to the left and right before he started up the stairs to the upper levels of the parking lot.

"You know what's going on." I spoke.

"You could say that." he commented.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me.

"If you're going to come along with me, there are going to be ground rules." he began.

"I agree, number 1: Don't leave me out of the loop." I started.

"Number 2: get in the van." he ordered.

"What?" I inquired, perplexed.

He opened the door to a van and pushed me inside. Closing the door behind me, he walked over to the drivers seat and got in.

I walked over to the front passenger's seat and sat in it, putting on my seat belt.

He backed out of the parking lot and drove away.

"If you don't plan on telling me what's going on, then stop the van." I told him.

"That, Miss Bristow, is what I plan on finding out." He slowed to a stop by the stop sign.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that I don't know! Are you happy?" He snapped.

"Then what the hell am I still doing in this van?" I questioned.

"I was getting there." he replied, irritated.

---Unknown POV---  
"I can't do this." I muttered, staring over at the guy. "I have standards." I folded my arms over my shirt. My red blouse was see through and underneath it, you could see my tank top with the British flag on it. I had on red black boots and a tight red miniskirt that was leather.

"Not when you're working for me, you don't. Here," My boss pulled me aside by the arm and showed me something he carried around in a bag that went around his waist. "This'll help you. He likes to party, and spend big bucks here. You're a good worker. Don't disappoint me."

"It's illegal." I whispered.

"Not here. It's not shipped over seas." he reminded me.

I sighed and picked a pink pill. Embossed on it was the Playboy bunny trademark. I popped it in my mouth and smiled, downing a few gulps of water.

"Remember to drink water, lots of it. A'ight? And give him a discount."

"A'ight." I confirmed.

"Here." he handed me a 12 pack of water bottles.

I hiked up my miniskirt and walked over to the car. "My boss says you gotta keep me hydrated. I gotta drink lots of water. Tengo qué beber mucho aqua."

"E?" the man laughed and looked me over. "¿Cuanto cuesta?" (How Much?)

"¿Para tres horas?" I asked. "Sesenta mil y dosciento cuatro los estados unidos." (For 3 hours? 6,204 (United States) dollars, I don't know how to say dollar in Spanish )

I watched the man think it over.

"¿Pues?" I asked. (Well?)

I watched the man wave me in.

---FBI agent's POV---  
"Well, she has to be somewhere!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" a woman asked.

"Bristow set us up." I informed her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Why would someone who had there own vehicle, take the bus and then push their in between the seats-"

"Well, maybe she lent out her car and then the phone fell in between the seats and-" the woman began.

"And she just 'accidentally' pushed a cloth to hide it as well? Bristow knows what we're up to. Tell the men to use any force necessary to bring her in." I ordered.

"Even the ter-" the woman began.

"Why would we give them that kind of power? I mean Our people you twat!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I-" the woman apologized.

"Will make sure it wont happen again? You bet your ass you will, because next time, I'll see to it that you'll be out of a job. We don't have time for this type of incompetence." I informed her.

---Unknown POV---  
I opened my eyes, coughing as I struggled to sit up. I clutched my chest, feeling the pain that I associated to eating the wrong things. I popped 2 Tums into my mouth and chewed and swallowed them. I started coughing again and didn't stop for a few minutes. When I did, my breath came in quick breaths attempting to put all the oxygen I could into my body to make up for the lack of air. Laying back down, I closed my eyes and forced myself to go back to sleep, mumbling, "we're going on a vacation. It has to be nothing."

---Sydney's POV---  
I began to laugh. "What would make you think I would even consider trusting you enough to do that?"

"The way I see it, you can either get screwed over in a state of bewilderment or know what your up against and get an actual chance to fight back." he argued.

"So, who says I can't do the same thing with people I trust?" I asked.

"Because, that's the first place they'd check. Remember, it's the people you trust who are after you. And if you can't trust the people you trust, well then I suppose you can only trust the people you don't trust. You know very well that chances are they'd check the people you always go to to see if their harboring you." he reasoned.

"What's in it for you?" I questioned.

"I turn you in, I get a pardon, but it'll bug me forever not knowing why they turned on you. They wont tell me, that's a fact. But, if you work with me, we find out why they want you, and you choose if you wanna go back or not." He told me.

"What about the pardon?" I raised the question.

"You and I both know that I'll be back on the list, even after they give me the pardon. Frankly because I just love pissing them off. " he told me.

I thought it over in my head. Dad had said the same thing. Don't go to someone they'd expect me to go. But, he had to have another angle, didn't he?

"What do you say? It's definitely an interesting opportunity." Sark asked.

**A/N:** Just to let you know, the unknown girl was in Spain. Questions? Comments? No reply/reviewno update, simple as that.


	4. Kamal

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.  
**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, hope you had a great holiday (if in fact you choose to celebrate one.)

I'm updating because I've got an AP test next week and I'm not sure I'll be able to update next week. The updates will slow down to about 1 a week.

Andrew-Squee, she merely had a shirt with the British flag on it.

**Suggest listening: **Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

Previously on Above Top Secret:  
_I thought it over in my head. Dad had said the same thing. Don't go to someone they'd expect me to go. But, he had to have another angle, didn't he? _

"What do you say? It's definitely an interesting opportunity." Sark asked.

**Chapter 3-Kamal **

---Sydney's POV---  
I glanced over at him.

"You wouldn't be here if you thought I'd say no." I answered.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Whatever…" I murmured realizing that if I went any further down the rabbit hole I was going to go tumbling down out of control. "Just drive." I turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until I found a station playing a song I liked. Glancing quickly at Sark I tried to subtly place a bug underneath the armrest.

"You're not planning on singing along, are you?" he asked when I rose the volume.

I laughed and in spite of his disapproval I began to sing along. "So, by keeping her heart protected, She'll never, ever feel rejected, little miss apprehensive, said ooh, she fell in love…"

"How you weren't discovered, I'll never know." Sark made fun of my singing.

I curled up in the seat as a wave of insomnia washed over me. Reassuring myself that the bug would record any verbal activity Sark undertook within a 7 feet radius of the device, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep with Kelly Clarkson's voice in my ear.

_So, by changing a misconception,  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love _

What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking a word could open the door  
Surprise, it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's  
no longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye or you will love, it's true

Hours later

---Sark's POV---  
I placed Sydney's body on the couch before I made my way down the hallway.

A boy who looked to be about 5 or 6 with shaggy brown hair ran up to me with his arms extended.

"Can we do superman now? Please? You said next time and now is next time!" the boy begged.

I ruffled his hair and smiled, "Hold on, let me just check on Mommy for a second, okay?"

"Okay. Can I take a candy from the candy jar?" he looked up at me and flashed me his best puppy dog face.

"But just one, you don't wanna have to go to the dentist." I warned him.

He nodded and ran off, heading for the kitchen.

I opened the door to the room to the left of me and sighed, not surprised by what I saw.

30 minutes later

---Sydney's POV---  
I woke up on a strange white couch. It was plump and comfortable like an overstuffed bed. The lighting in the room was barely noticeable, obviously hinting that the bulb would soon need to be changed. Except for a loveseat decorated with a flower design and a glass table the room was bare of any furniture. The walls were an intense red with a ceiling fan that illuminated the room. The floor was rich wooden color with a strange pattern carved into it. Getting off the couch I combed my hand through my hair and went to look for Sark. Vaguely, I could make out a child's voice somewhere in the house. I walked turned a corner and headed down a hall, towards the sound of voices arguing. A little while later the arguing stopped. When I had reached the right door, I could hear someone crying. I stopped myself from knocking on the door, attempting to will myself to sit back down on the couch. However, I couldn't go sit back down and in the end I just opened the door a crack. I saw a woman crying with her knees drawn up, hugging her legs and staring down at the lavish king sized bed with Sark standing near her angrily whispering things to her.

"I'll be back, I've got to go check on something." Sark informed the woman getting ready to leave the room.

Unsure of what to do I promptly knocked on the door.

"Yeah" Sark called from inside the room.

"Umm," I began, unsure of what to say. "Where are we?"

I watched Sark walk to the door and open it fully giving me full view of the woman on the bed and a discarded red fishnet shirt.

"Wow, Nancy Drew hasn't figured it out, whatever will we do now?" he asked in an amusing high pitched voice. He spoke again in his regular voice. "You're on a need-to-know basis right now."

"Yeah, and I _need_ to know." I smirked.

"Will you excuse us?" he called back to the girl in the room. He passed through the doorway and closed the door silently. "Look, for the safety of everyone in this house, I can't tell you. Anything else?"

I was about to retort something when a boy appeared. "Can we play superman now?" he begged.

Sark glanced at me. "Watch her will you?" he asked.

I nodded, heading into the room Sark had come out of.

---Sark's POV---  
I picked up the little boy and turned him parallel to the ground and began running around the house.

"Bad guys beware!" the boy yelled.

I set him down on a chair in the kitchen and in my most villain-like voice I boomed as I grabbed his action figure, "Haha evil prevails!" I ran off with the figure and screeched in a high pitched voice, "help me superman." Somewhere between the kitchen and the dining room he jumped on me and I collapsed to the floor.

"No one can escape me with my superhuman speed. And now to borrow Static's powers!" he yelled.

"Nooo!" I yelled playfully as he pinned me to the floor.

---Sydney's POV---  
By now the woman had stopped crying. She began to shiver and attempted to get off the bed, falling down in the process. I ran to help her, but she shrugged off my help. I noticed her red, bloodshot eyes, but remembered she had been crying.

"Cayou c-c-call" the woman seemed to be concentrating hard on just trying to speak properly. "Mark."

"Mark?" I asked confused.

"N-no. Slark." the woman shook her head. "S-sar-k"

"Sark?" I asked to make sure I had the right name.

The woman nodded her head. "Asklim if hean ome ere, to my ouse."

Just then I remembered that she had been shivering, but just as I was leaving to get her a blanket I noticed that she was sweating. She grabbed my arm and glared at me. "Call him!"

I noticed something red on her arm and before she could stop me I had twisted her arm just enough to spot it. Her wrists had slashes and cut on it, the depths of them varying. She pulled back her arm and withdrew from me. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she rocked back and forth on the bed.

"Stop l-ooking at me like that." she cried.

I walked closer to her and bumped into something on the ground. Bending down I picked up a bag of what looked like Ecstasy. On my way back up I spotted a bag of what appeared to be Cocaine tucked in between the bed and the box spring. I pulled it out and confronted her.

"Did you take these?" I questioned.

She turned her head away from me and wiped her nose. I watched her pull the covers over herself and heard her shivering underneath them.

"I, uh, saw a boy out there. He looked like he was maybe 6 years old. Is he yours?" I asked. I wasn't sure if she heard me or not but she soon started crying again underneath the covers. I glanced once more disgustedly at the heaving form on the bed and walked out of the room.

---Unknown POV---  
I smiled at my husband and began eating my food.

"You don't look too good." I informed him.

"I'll be fine." he reassured me. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and scrunched up his face like he was constipated.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked.

He nodded, but this time I didn't believe him. I hurried to find the manager. By the time I came back we found my husband slumped over in his chair with a yellow liquid coming out of his mouth and his tongue a sick black color.

The manager quickly took my husband's pulse and shook his head at me. "I'm so sorry M'am."

I knew we should have never taken this vacation. I hurried into the bathroom where I began crying. My breath came I short gasps and when I looked at myself in the mirror I didn't look my normal color.

"Just breathe." I instructed myself. "It's just from seeing the man you love die like… _that_."

---Sark's POV---  
I watched Sydney sit down at the island in the kitchen before I joined her.

"She had stopped taking them shortly before she got her job as a chef at a restaurant down town. She promised me she wouldn't start again, but what can you do? She'll be fine in about 3 days. Granted, she doesn't take anymore in between now and then." I explained.

I searched Sydney's face for a reaction but found none.

"I gotta get started helping you." I told her. "I'll be back in a few days. Pick a room to stay in." I got up and left the kitchen before she could argue.

3 days later

---Sydney's POV---  
I had learned that the boy's name was Kamal (ka-mall). That was as much information as he would give me about himself. He'd only told me that so that I could call him by a proper name when I needed him. We were eating breakfast at the island in the kitchen. I was eating eggs, toast, and bacon and Kamal was eating Lucky Charms. It was just then that sleeping beauty arose and joined us for breakfast. Her long brown hair was messy and her eyes were still a little bloodshot. When she spotted me eating with Kamal she pulled him away from me and began yelling.

"What the hell are you doing with my son?" she demanded to know.

"I was looking after him because you were sleeping off the after effects of who knows what kind of drug combination you took and Sark was off doing me a favor." I yelled. "So in short, I was cleaning up after your mess. Taking care of your responsibilities."

I watched her put a pan on the stove and turn on the stove. "Just like everybody else. You'd already formed your opinion of me within the first few minutes of meeting me. Kamal, sweetie, go watch TV while Mommy talks with this lady."

"S-s-syd" Kamal began. "n-ney?"

I nodded reassuringly.

"Syd-ney, her name is Sydney." Kamal informed his mother.

"Oh" the woman commented. Her eyes lit up with recognition ad Kamal ran to go watch TV.

She poured some type of oil-like substance into the pan and then placed something that looked like meat into the pan. Oil flew up from the pan and the woman had to move to avoid being splattered in the face with in. She scanned the cupboard for some ingredients and promptly began to add them to the concoction. While that cooked she searched the fridge for something.

"I'm not some kind of druggie." she began. "Well, not anymore. I had finally managed to quit all together a few days before I got a job as a Chef. I couldn't get many jobs. I had been forced to drop out of my private school once they learned I was pregnant. I was good at cooking so I began to cook things and sell them, but I knew once I had my child I would need a steady job. But the stress of raising a child was just too much. So I took to drugs. Don't get me wrong. I love Kamal, and I love to see him happy. So much that if him being happy meant he got expensive toys then so be it. But, because I also loved to shop for myself and have designer clothes I found myself in a bit of a predicament. One of my friends at the restaurant which I work at told me I could make some money, on the side, doing work for a man named Ken. She gave me the address at which I could find him. The pay was incredible. I convinced myself that I'd only work there for a little while and then quit. Once I got used to having that much money, and the bills grew, I knew that I couldn't just give up the job. But Ken, he pressured me to use again. Most of the highest playing clients used, and here it's legal as long as it's not shipped overseas. I couldn't come up with the excuse and then he gave me a choice. Either use or lose… the job that is. Sure, they'd give me energy and make me happy for awhile. But the days following are always so much worse."

She flipped the meat in the pan and left it to finish cooking.

"I'm Chrystal, by the way." she introduced herself. "and obviously… your Sydney."

I bit my lip wondering if I should ask her the question that had been on my min for days. "Chrystal, is um, is Sark the father?"

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? Don't worry I didn't forget about the real reason Sydney is there.


	5. Expecting the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.  
**A/N: **1 AP exam down…. A bazillon more to go (plus finals).

Previously on Above Top Secret:  
_"I'm Chrystal, by the way." she introduced herself. "and obviously… your Sydney." _

I bit my lip wondering if I should ask her the question that had been on my mind for days. "Chrystal, is um, is Sark the father?"

**Chapter 4-Expecting the unexpected**

---Sydney's POV---  
"You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable about the question…" I began, a little embarrassed about ever asking the question.

"That's quite alright. No harm in answering a simple question. He's-" she started.

"Get your things." Sark ordered, walking into the kitchen. "We have to go."

I glanced back at her before I hurried out of the kitchen to pack my things.

---Unknown POV---  
I stared at the airport video scanning for something. I was in a dark, windowless room where computers and TVs occupied most of the space.

"Found you." I murmured. I typed in something on the computer and enhanced the image. "Is that…"

The screen improved just then and I recognized the person with Sydney. "Smart move. But not smart enough."

I ejected the tape and replaced it with a tape from my black bag. Marking the tape with the same information found on the original I handed it back to the security guard hanging outside of the room.

"Thanks for your help. I must excuse myself now." I informed him. I glanced around before leaving.

After I had entered my car I pulled off my mask and aural mask as well.

"Did you get it?" a man asked from inside my car.

"Of course." I replied starting up the car's engine.

---Dixon's POV---  
"It's obvious that Sydney's getting help. The person helping her would have to have nothing to lose or not fear getting caught." I reported.

"So then it's Irina?" Weiss offered.

"It seems to obvious. It'd be expected, it'd be a stupid move." I argued.

"Really? If we're supposed to be expecting the unexpected wouldn't the unexpected move really be the expected move because we're so busy expecting the unexpected we're not really expecting the expected." Weiss argued.

"That would make a lot of sense." I began. "And Irina's been laying pretty low for awhile…"

"Well then," a younger agent began. "who's to say that Sydney doesn't in fact know that we're gonna expect the unexpected by expecting the expected and then just do the unexpected?"

"No," I began. "Agent Weiss is right. She's with Irina. We offered them a pardon but no pardon would ever sway a mother to turn in her child. Someone go pull up information on Irina's whereabouts. Someone, someone has to know. If Irina's got her she had to have gotten some strings pulled to keep her safe. It's our job to cut those strings. Agent Weiss, you have 1 week, to find the whereabouts, understand?"

"Irina, she's extremely experienced, trying to find her whereabouts would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack when the needle's not even there!" I argued.

"She wouldn't have had too much time to think things through. It would have been hurried and therefore sloppy. There's got to be a paper trail somewhere. Just find it!" I demanded.

"I-" Agent Weiss began.

"You are dismissed Agent Weiss." I informed him.

---Sydney's POV---  
I glanced over a Sark while he drove away from the house wondering what kind of information was stored in his brain. _Does he know why they want me? Is he the father? Is he-_

"I talked to my informant. They're not dishing out any vital information, they're just getting grumpy and angry as time passes. Did you fail a mission lately?" he asked glancing at me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"I was told that this all came about because of a mission. I thought you might know what I talking about because I'm shooting blanks right now. Obviously you don't." I reported to her.

"It can't be because of allegiance because I've been accused of being a double agent to them and it's never been like this. What else did they tell you?" I enlightened him.

"It'll be looked into." he answered staring at the road.

"Then why are we leaving?" I asked.

"I don't need someone to tell me that if we stay too long in one area that we'll be found. Plus, I don't feel like endangering them." he spoke.

I didn't even bother to hide my feelings about him bringing Chrystal and Kamal up. However, instead of questioning him on the parentage of Kamal I changed the subject back to what we were originally talking about.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him.

"We're gonna get you to contact them. See if they give any hint of what's going on." he told me.

I sighed wondering what could possibly cause them to go to this extreme as we stopped at a red light.

"Hey," Sark gently turned my face toward his. "We'll figure this out."

I turned to face the road. "Light's green."

"We're gonna drive to a private airport. That'll since that'll shave time off our trip, it'll give us extra time to think about how to go about it." he told me.

(((**Days later**)))

"This isn't going to work." I repeated for what must have been the 20th time.

"No harm in trying." he reminded me leaning against the booth.

We were at a payphone. I had 2 cell phone's in my hand. The cell phone's were borrowed from 2 different people at the restaurant at which we planned on eating.

"Could you… please…" I began.

"I'm going." he replied getting up and walking into the restaurant.

"Safety reasons.." I called after him.

I dialed a familiar number and told the operator my assigned number.

"One moment please." she assured me.

"Hello?" a voice greeted.

"Oh Weiss thank god." I spoke into the phone.

"Syd, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought you would know." I told him, my hopes deflating.

"No, they're not telling us anything. Are you okay? I mean, you're not hiding underground or anything, are you?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, I guess. Look, I'm gonna hang up Weiss. But I'll right back. I promise."

"Syd wait, what's going-" he began before I slammed down the receiver.

I flipped open one of the cell phones and dialed the number again and once again telling the woman my assigned number.

"Syd?" Weiss asked unsure.

"Yeah, can you, can you put my dad on the phone please?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on, let me go get him." he told me.

I could hear him get up and leave the room. I waited for awhile before hanging up the phone and dialing from the last cell phone. Once again I went through the familiar procedure and waited to be put on to someone.

"Syd listen to me." Weiss began. "Something strange is going on here. Just, the way they're going about everything, I think it might really be serious. Wouldn't it be better to listen to someone who knew how to deal with this and do what they instructed you to do? It, it sounds like they have your best interest at heart. Everyone, your dad, Vaughn, Dixon, they're all helping. I know it seems crazy, but things in this kind of life always do. Just remember you don't know as much about this situation as you think you do. Maybe it would be better if- look, if you tell me that you're not coming in, but you need help. I'll help you. I just, I just wanna make sure that you're sure you can handle this. I'll back you up on this 100."

"I do, I wanna deal with this on my own. You wanna help? I have no doubt in my mind that you'd back me up. I just, I need you to be my eyes and ears inside there. I need to you find out as much information as you can, can you do that for me?" I asked.

---Weiss's POV---  
"Of course I can, look they might be tracing this line so we don't have much time left. Let me meet with you to discuss this in a secure location. Where are you?" I suggested. "Okay, see you there, bye."

I hung up the phone and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

Behind me a heard someone noisily clear their throat.

I glanced at the paper and suddenly thought about ripping it into a million pieces. I bit my lower lip for a second before I let out a sigh.

"Well…" Dixon began.

I glanced down at the table. "They're in Italy."

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? No reviewno update. It's as simple as that.


	6. Research

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.  
**A/N: **Another installment…

**Chapter 5- Research**

Flash Message  
Top Secret  
CIA to COV  
Eyes Only  
Subject: Agent Bristow  
Man Inside. Put lid on it. Now.  
End of Message _(Sheldon)_

---Sark's POV---  
I had already ordered when Sydney joined me at the table. She glanced up and spotted the ceiling decorated with white crisscrossed fences that were usually found around gardens. Grape vines weaved in and out of the fence, giving it a look of authenticity. The restaurant was fairly dark, the walls a deep shade of rose with candles lighting up the room. A rich red tile decorated the ground with silk white tablecloths adorning the tables with the plates on top of the them decorated with a variety of flowers.

"This place is beautiful…" she murmured.

"What if… " I began, leaning closer and continuing in a whisper. "you don't remember the mission because you never went on it?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The reason. You said you didn't know what mission I was talking about. If you did go on the mission it should had stood out, but it didn't. Therefore, you didn't go on it." I concluded.

"So?" she asked not grasping at what I was trying to hint at. "Someone set me up."

"I don't know, but I was thinking, what if it's about a mission that someone else went on?" I suggested.

"Then what would that have to do with me? You don't think… but…" Sydney started.

"It would be plausible. It's got to be about Rambaldi." I spoke.

"If that's true then the information would have to be enormous. But what could be so bad that they would have to go to these extremes?" she asked out loud.

Just then the waiter brought us our food.

---Unknown POV---  
I walked up to the counter and flashed the man something others nearby could not see.

"Can I see the list of planes tat took off recently?" I asked.

"How recent sir?" the man asked.

"Within the last 2 weeks." I answered, looking around.

The man typed up something on his computer glancing up every now and then at me. His typing speed quickened before he began clicking on things with his mouse. He typed in one final thing and then clicked his mouse. The nearby printer began printing out a list which he promptly showed to me.

"I'll just need you to sign right here first. Security reason, you understand." he smiled.

I smiled back at him. "I know, precautions must be taken." I took the paper and started to sign it. Pulling out my weapon I shot him in the stomach with my silencer on. The man slumped over at the table before I turned and left with the information.

---Unknown POV---  
I began coughing as I poured out the recommended dose of medicine in the bright bathroom. I sniffed cursing the cold that I had taken on. Even though I had been taken the medicine for years of colds I still made a face right before I took it, mimicking a little kid in the same situation before I downed it quickly. I held on to the sink for a moment and my chest.

"To think these people are getting colds outside of winter. Wow I miss home. Got sick during winter… not other times…" I spoke aloud.

Since my husband's death I had taken a quick job as a housekeeper to pay for the funeral. Most people in this hotel, unlike others, stayed in their rooms and watched me clean it. They tipped and hugged me if I did a good job and cussed me out, throwing things behind me if I did a bad one.

"I need this job." I let out a loud sigh. "I gotta get back to work."

As I made my way out of the bathroom I clutched my side in pain, trying to ignore it.

---Weiss's POV---  
I turned to watch the news as I waited for the time to board the plane to arrive. It was weird not having to go through security since I had been granted a waiver to get through quicker.

"An unusual outbreak in Spain has started…"

"Something's always starting…" I murmured getting up and walking to my gate.

---Sydney's POV---  
"Is there anyway you can pull it up from here?" Sark asked.

I mimicked his earlier move by leaning in and whispering. "I can… I can pull it up in any government building… it's just not…"

"Legal?" he whispered. "And running away from and lying to your government when they need to do what I can only suspect is an investigation is?"

I gave him a look. "It's different. Are you sure your inside man can't find out anything else?"

"They tried. Look." Sark leaned even closer till he was whispering in my ear. "Whatever's going down, your government doesn't want the public to know and the way everyone's acting, this isn't just eyes only. It's above top secret. So congratulate yourself, you've become another skeleton in their closet."

I turned to face him, "So does that mean…"

"Most of your boys don't know any more than you do. It's a private issue that is being handled through the black market, so to speak. Which can only mean that they're extremely desperate. What about Rambaldi could make them want you so bad they'd risk everything?" he whispered. "Even still, are you sure you want to know? Are you willing to risk everything, just like they're doing to find out? Put aside every feeling, every thing you know to be true, every allegiance? Because in the end your old allegiances wont mean shit. So?"

I started into his eyes wondering if he was telling the truth. "Let's go."

He smiled at my answer and left some money and a tip on the table.

(((An hour later)))  
"Hi," I greeted the woman at the front desk. She glanced at me, then at Sark, and finally at his arm around my waist.

"Hello," she greeted distastefully.

We were wearing the black and white uniforms of a nearby school, one hated by many businesses.

"We wanna use the…" I started. I drew an invisible box and them began to pretend to type with my fingers

"Computer?" she asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah" I nodded. I jumped up and down happily.

"The printer is out of paper." an assistant told the woman before hurrying away.

"Look, Sark started off in a snobby tone, adjusting his tie. "We've got a report due in a few hours. So, why don't you see if you can find the fastest computer here if... I could give you paper?" Sark pushed forward an American hundred dollar bill.

"I don't need your money, thank you." the woman spat out. "You want to use your computer you'll have to sign up on the list and when it's your turn, then you can use the computer."

"Look, maybe you didn't hear me. My report is due like really soon, and uh, if I'm not happy with the service I receive here, I can see to it personally through my dad that you never work here or anywhere in this town again. So, uh, why don't you go back there, and find us a computer, got it?" Sark smirked at the woman and watched as fear crossed her eyes briefly. She was most likely thinking of the family she would have to support.

"Some of those other towns, are quite pricey. The bills would be incredible. Let's not do that. None of us would be happy, now would we?" Sark asked.

"You should do what he says," I played with the hem of my extremely short skirt. "He's hot and has lots of money." I nodded, the blonde wig on my head, moving as I did so.

"I'll see what I can do." the woman gave in, hurrying away.

I hurried behind the desk and began typing at the computer. I clicked on an item at the computer and then began typing again.

"Come on… where are you?" I whispered.

"Hurry up before she comes back…" Sark whispered, looking in the direction the woman had left in.

I typed even faster glancing every now and then behind me and then back at the screen. Finally a noise sounded from the computer and I clicked print. I searched the database for more information but found none. I scanned for some more information seeing what else I could find.

"She's coming back Sydney!" Sark warned.

I logged out and then exited out of the program, hurrying back to the right side of the desk.

"There's a computer and it's fast. The fastest we have. It's back here…" the woman spoke. She led us to the computer and as soon as she was done I hurried away to go look for other information.

(((Hours later)))

"What'd you find?" I asked, walking back into the room.

"Nothing that can help us." he replied.

"Nothing here, everything I found… including the print out… it was useless." I turned to face him, as I sat down on the couch beside him. "You were right… it is above top secret. I did find a book about Rambaldi. I don't know if it'll be a help, I'll check it out and look through it."

"Hey," Sark spoke up. "Let's get something to eat, think about it later."

"Alright." I agreed, getting up.

Sark had told me a little earlier to wait outside while he ordered us a table because it was going to be a surprise. So when a voice called out my name I though at first it must be him.

But when I turned around it was Weiss. I smiled and ran to hug him.

"Hey, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. To see a familiar face." I greeted him. I chose not to tell him that I had been with Sark finding out information.

"This whole situation is bizarre. I've done research since we talked. But I haven't found anything, but I did bring you something." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box. He opened the box and unhooked a necklace. He put the necklace and me, skillfully clasping the clasp.

"It's was my mom's. It brought her luck and I thought you'd need it, so... Well, that and I didn't have a gift to bring you." he laughed.

"It's beautiful." I reassured him. It was a sterling silver necklace with a crystal ball attached to it.

"The year she saw the ball drop, it was a very lucky year, so she saw that one day and bought it. It brought her luck whenever she wore it. It's like a more expensive rabbit's foot." he told me.

"But how'd you know I'd be here?" I asked.

"Your memory is worse then my grandma's, Sydney. We agreed to meet here, remember?" he asked.

"I don't know. With all of this, I just forgot. Look, can we talk later, I'm kinda already meeting someone here. Reschedule it, please?" I asked.

"Sure, do you have a number where you can be reached?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him remembering the cell phone we had bought earlier. "555-6747"

"555-6747" Weiss repeated at he wrote it down. "Can't believe it, it didn't even start and I'm technically getting stood up."

"Not stood up, postponed." I laughed. "that kinda sounds worse. Thank you Weiss, you're the best."

I hurried into the restaurant to meet up with Sark. It wasn't until 30 minutes later that I had almost convinced myself that I never agreed to a specific place to meet Weiss. _You're being crazy, like you said, you forgot. Weiss wouldn't… why would he? _

"Uh Sark," I began, wondering if I should tell him. "Can we get out of here? I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Sure" he answered.

_We never agreed…_

**A/N: **Questions? Comments. Wow didn't think that chapter would end up that crappy. No repliesno updates.


	7. You Can Never Tell

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.  
**A/N: **Thanks so much for not giving up on this story! Kudos to all of you!

**The unknown POV about the person who is sick is NOT the same unkown POV of the person doing their own little investigation. **

(There are only 2 unknowns… The person who is sick and the person doing the investigation).

**Chapter 6- You can never tell…**

(((Days later)))

---Sydney's POV---

"Here." Sark handed me my drink which I took gratefully and began taking careful sips of it. Music and the sound of people talking filled the air.

"Thanks." I replied. Even though I had come to the conclusion that I _had_ told Weiss where I was something still didn't feel right. I glanced down as I wondered about it, letting out a big sigh. I was wearing stylish black pants and a silky pink and shirt with a v-neck, sleeves with a 70's flair, and greenish-brown flower designs on it made by A. Byer.

"You know I didn't bring you here to have you sulk around." Sark informed me for the millionth time. He mumbled something else. I glanced briefly at his suit completed with a black shirt underneath.

"What?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Come here." he repeated.

I fingered the necklace Weiss had given to me before extending out my hand for Sark to take. He pulled me out onto the dance floor crowded with people.

_I know this little girl her name is Maxine  
Her beauty's like a bunch of rose  
If I ever tell you bout Maxine  
You gon' say I don't know what I know _

His eyes scanned the crowd as he wrapped his arms around me. I began dancing in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving intimately with his body.

_But, Murder she wrote  
Murder she wrote  
Murder she wrote  
Murder she wrote_

"What did Weiss say?" he asked as I turned around in his arms grinding smoothly with his body. His hands moved to my hips. I closed my eyes happily and moved with both Sark and the end of the song.

"The other day? Not much, but before that he told me that he didn't really know anything. They weren't giving them anything to go on." I answered, turning my head slightly to speak to him.

---Unknown POV---  
I stepped casually off the jet and stepped aside as I awaited the return on my possessions.

"Welcome to Italy, sir" a man greeted me.

"Thank you, it's… nice to speak someone who speaks English. I learning English and hope to go to Amedica one day." I told him.

"Well, good luck with that, sir." the man spoke slowly for me.

"Thank… you." I thanked him.

"Well, here's you things." he told me, handing over my luggage.

"Thank you." I grabbed my things and took off in a hurry. _They wont expect me to come from this way, I just hope I'm not too late. _

---Sark's POV---

_Oh yeah, oh yeah  
Met a sexy girl in a party  
Met a sexy girl in a party  
Met a sexy girl  
And this is what she said to me_

I glanced up and spotted men moving in our direction. "Sydney" I breathed into her ear.

_I love the way how you hold me  
How you squeeze me up and control me  
How you move your hands all around me  
Love the way you're touching me  
I love the feeling I'm getting_

"Sydney" I spoke a little louder, lightly squeezing her waist.

"Hmmm" she answered still dancing.

_Terry boy I feel for some lovin'  
That's the kind of talk she was talking  
Then she said to me she want me  
dip down low_

"Look, 10:00" I replied.

This snapped her back to reality as she turned to face me, confused.

_She want me dip down low  
Take a dip take a dip take a dip _

"Look, 10:00," I pointed with my eyes as I waited for her to glance over there.

"How long have they been there?" she questioned.

"I don't know, we gotta get out of here." I took her hand and led her off the dance floor.

"So much for keeping our mind off it." she grumbled beneath her breath.

I glanced up and watched the men increase their pace over to us.

"I got an idea." I threw an arm around her and grabbed something from the bar.

Sydney took the cosmetic items and began to apply them to her hair.

---Unknown POV---  
"You did a wonderful job" a woman complimented me on my work.

"Th-anks." I thanked her as a started a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked me.

I crumbled to the ground as pain filled my chest. I gasped for air, sounding somewhere between a person who's attempting to stay above water and someone who's smoke heavily for many years.

"I'll be… fine." I reassured her, but she didn't believe me.

"I'm gonna go get help!" the lady informed me and hurried out of the room.

---Dixon's POV---  
"We're running out of time here, Agent Dixon" a FBI informed me.

"I know, my men are on it. We're trying." I spoke harshly.

"Well… try harder!" he ordered me.

---Sydney's POV---  
I could hear the rushed steps of the men hurrying after us not long after we had hidden in a dark corridor in the club.

"Okay, now what was your million-dollar idea?" I asked him.

---Agent's POV---  
"I think they went this way!" I whispered.

"You think?" another agent questioned.

"Yes, you got a problem with that then go home!" I ordered him.

He shut up after that. We drew our guns and turned the corner quickly. I glanced at the couple making out in the corridor before I pulled the guy off the girl. I glanced at the guy and then again at the girl.

The guy, obviously pissed off began to cuss me out in some foreign language that I had never heard of before.

"It's not them," I told my men as we apologized and back out of the corridor.

"I don't get it." I shook my head. "They should have been here. It said-"

---Sydney's POV---  
"People will do anything for money." I commented as we drove away from the club.

"And that surprises you?" Sark asked.

"Not really." I answered, shivering slightly at the cold. I turned and smiled at Sark.

He slowed the car down to almost a complete stop. "What?"

"Nothing, just didn't picture you as a dancing guy." I snuggled deeper into the seat.

Sark mumbled something before he sped up.

I watched Sark turn up the volume to a song. I laughed at the realization of this.

_She put that sugar on my tongue tongue  
Yippy yippy yum yum  
Goody goody gum drop  
Put me in a tongue lock  
Did it 'till my body went numb numb  
Laid her on her back back  
Turn around give her bottom a smack smack_

"You can never tell when it comes to people…" I mumbled.

---Unknown POV---  
"Thank you." I hung up my cell phone as I drove in the direction that Sark and Sydney had just come from.

"Where are you going?" I asked aloud.

---Dixon's POV---  
"I don't think you know the importance of your compliance with us Agent Dixon." the FBI agent from earlier informed me. "So, I had been authorized to enlighten you and only you on the Agent Bristow Situation. However, what I have to tell you, it must never leave this room. Never to pass your lips again. I need your word that you will never tell, not even Agent Bristow, herself."

**A/N: **Crappy chapter, but I promise the parentage or Kamal and all other questions will soon be answered. Oh and if you didn't understand, Sark took Sydney to the club to get her mind off the whole situation and de-stress her a little.


	8. Putting 2 and 2 Together

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.

**A/N: ****"What a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive." - Unknown. **

**The Answers are coming. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 7- Putting 2 and 2 together**

(((A week later)))  
---Sydney's POV---  
"How is it that no matter where they go, they seem to be able to track us down?" Sark wondered aloud. We had intercepted people attempting to bring us in 6 times within the past week and it was beginning to piss Sark off.

"They're serious about this whole thing- that's why." I answered, taking a bite of my food.

"Anyways, Rupert Henderfreprivium, graduated top of his class in Paleontology- worked as a paleontologist for a few years before he went back to school to become both a teacher and an archeologist. However, after he graduated he began putting on pounds and joined a gym to drop them. This sparked his interest and he became an athletic trainer. He trained hundreds of people for years before his death a few weeks ago." Sark summarized after glancing at a piece of paper.

"What about him?" I asked, taking another bite of my Sirloin steak in Portobello sauce.

"7 years ago the CIA recruited him and a little over a month ago they supposedly sent him on a mission right before his vacation. About 3 ½ weeks ago, he was found dead at a restaurant." Sark informed me.

"And you think he had something to do with this whole situation?" I questioned.

"They found a yellow liquid coming out of his mouth that they still can't identify. There was a unique discoloration to add to it and my intuition that this is related to something that the CIA does not want the public finding out about." he theorized.

"That doesn't mean anything. He could have caught something on the mission." I argued.

"And his wife? She was found dead yesterday. When she didn't show up for work, they went to look for her, found her with the similar symptoms to that of her husband." Sark enlightened me.

"What does that have to do with… they think I'm carrying some virus." I concluded softly. When I looked at Sark to verify if he had come to the same conclusion I noticed him staring at my chest.

"What the hell you little pervert!" I whispered angrily sending a punch Sark's way.

He attention was focused there except now he seemed to be focusing in on something. He hand lunged towards my neck and grabbed my necklace. "Where did you get this?" He asked angrily.

"Sark, calm down before you arouse attention. Weiss gave it to me." I answered.

"When did you see Weiss?" he asked.

"At the restaurant we went to a little over a week ago." I answered. "While I was waiting for you.. I ran into him."

Sark snatched the necklace off my neck and threw it into a glass of water.

"f…" he whispered. "That's how they've been finding us. They've got you prancing around with a tracking device."

"Stop acting like I did it on purpose. I'm sorry if I didn't think-" I argued.

"Of course you didn't think! It's the people who you _trust_ who are after you. Was that not clear?" Sark asked in an irritated tone.

I rolled my eyes before I slapped him, the sound echoing throughout the restaurant. I glanced to the side and saw people staring at us.

"Do not treat me like a little kid. I made a mistake, _that's _what makes me human." I began.

"No… that's what will get _killed."_ Sark corrected me. He sighed as he glanced around. "We've got to get out of here."

I stood up as Sark promptly dropped some money on the table to pa for our food.

---Weiss's POV---  
"I've got good or bad news, depending on one thing." I spoke into the phone.

"What's that?" a voice questioned.

"Do we still believe Irina's in on this?" I asked.

---Dixon's POV---  
I remained deadly quiet as I took it all in. I sighed, knowing I had to do what was best for everybody.

"We will bring Agent Bristow in." I guaranteed the FBI agent.

"Your corporation will not go by unnoticed." He reassured me.

---Unknown POV---  
I watched Sydney and Sark leave the restaurant from my position in my car.

"Game over." I whispered, grabbing my berretta and closing the car door. As I began to walk out of the alley beside the restaurant I could hear their conversation.

"I want you to take me back." Sydney instructed him.

"What?"

"Take me back, please. If I'm carrying some deadly virus, the amount of people I could have already infected is enormous. I don't wanna infect anybody else. I couldn't deal with it."

"Who says you have virus, or that it's even a virus at all?" Sark questioned.

"I'm not stupid Sark. Look at al the evidence." she pleaded. "You can wish for something not to be true… but it doesn't change a thing. Like Kamal being your son…"

"What?" Sark asked, confused.

"Kamal… your son…" I began.

"Kamal's not my son. He's my nephew. His father took off, and with Chrystal being the way she is… I just don't want him getting screwed over in a situation that isn't his fault." Sark explained.

"Like me?" Sydney laughed.

"Yeah, like you."

When I got to the end of the alley and didn't hear any talking I pulled out the gun again.

I walked softly up to them and pointed it at Sark. "Get off my daughter."

**A/N: **Comments? Questions? Remember no replies no update.


	9. Nothing is what it seems

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon. I don't own the song "Laura"

**A/N: **You think you know, but you have no idea.

**Chapter 8-Nothing is what it seems**

---Sark's POV---  
I backed up to glance at Jack who had a black berretta pointed at me.

"Fancy meeting you here, _daddy._" I greeted, my cocky tone back.

Jack smiled at me, looking down at his suit, before he punched me in the jaw.

"Don't get cocky with me. The deal…" he began, walking up to me.

I stared at him daring him to continue.

"The deal was to help bring Sydney in, _not_…" he continued as he pushed me into a wall, "…not to sleep with her."

Still pressed against the wall I smirked. "Whoops."

"You can have your pardon. I'll deal with you later." Jack promised, backing away from me.

---Weiss's POV---  
"Hey Marshall," I called walking into his office.

"Check this out…" Marshall greeted me. He opened up a PhotoFantasy Program and was about to open up a file when I stopped him.

"Marshall, I need you to help me." I began.

"Is this about the whole Sydney mission, because you know the protocol they told us to follow for this mission. Pass it through the FBI first." Marshall reminded me.

"I know, but this is something only _you_ can do. If I find anything I'll make sure to report to them first." I lied. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, if I'm the only one…" Marshall began.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a yes." Marshall answered.

---Jack's POV---  
"Can we talk about this in a secure location?" I asked.

"Sure." Sydney answered, following me to my car.

"You too, Sark." I ordered.

Sark stopped Sydney for a moment and had a conversation that I was too far away to hear.

I was just about to tell them to come on when they both began to make their way to my car.

---Weiss's POV---  
I glanced over at the guards that we had knocked unconscious to make sure that they hadn't woken up yet. I then looked through the evidence that they had already found, looking for something; anything. I grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to Marshall.

"See if you can find anything on this." I told him.

---Sydney's POV---  
As soon as we were in the car Jack uncapped a pen and pushed down on it.

"I'm sure you realize that we must keep this information from getting out to the public. And in order to do that me must… silence those souls who you came into contact with." Jack informed us.

Sark, who had previously been slumping lazily in the seat sat straight up, a brief look of fear in his eyes before he replaced with his usual emotionless face.

"Dad, you can't do that. All those people. You can't just kill them all. Don't do this this." I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Sydney? You've infected them, and they will infect others. This could cause an epidemic. We must stop this _now_." Jack spoke forcefully.

---Marshall's POV---  
"Interesting…" I commented.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"They translated it as "it would remain dormant for decades inside the woman who carries it. Never affecting this woman personally for she carries the liquid of Satan himself inside of her."

"That woman would be Sydney." Weiss concluded.

"I don't think so." I argued. "They jumped to that assumption because a picture of Sydney was on the page. This manuscript, if this is the one I think it is, was placed inside the clasp of a small monument. A miniature monument of a woman that an artist got from his friend as a wedding present. However the couple repeatedly got sick whenever they were around it, so they buried it far away from where they lived. Based on the location of this paper either age or weathering must have deteriorated the monument- leaving only this. Anyways, that last sentence should have been translated 'never affecting this woman personally for she carries the liquid of hope itself inside of her.' See from what I gather from the following sentences there was a virus. But it was never inside of Sydney. It was inside of the monument or was it this paper? I don't know. Anyways, Sydney is carrying something. The cure. Is that why everyone's looking for her?"

Weiss laughed and ran up to me, hugging me. "You're a genius!" he cried. "Just let me make a phone call."

I watched him get knocked out by one of the guards that had just woken up. Before I could do anything I was knocked out as well.

---Jack's POV---  
"Look, can we settle this back home?" I asked.

"Sure." Sydney answered, looking out the window.

Sark didn't even bother giving me a response. He seemed lost in thought.

(((A week later)))

---Jack's POV---  
We were finally back in LA after staying in a hotel to rest up before heading back to work.

I dropped a tablet into the coffee before I gently placed it down on the table before Sydney.

"You need to sleep, Sydney. That's why we stayed at this hotel. Here, have something to drink." I told her.

She glanced at the cup of coffee before she began drinking it.

"What about Sark's?" she asked.

"Oh no!" I cried with fake tone of worry in my voice. "It seems that it got lost on its way here. Should have asked for directions."

She drank the rest of her coffee and stood up. "Thank you dad, For… everything."

"Anything for you, Sydney." I whispered as she hugged me.

---Sydney's POV---  
As I hugged my father I couldn't keep the warning Sark had given me out of my head.

_"Of course you didn't think! It's the people who you trust who are after you. Was that not clear?" _

I smiled and pulled away.

"Dad, can I use the phone?' I asked.

"Sure, use mine." he offered.

"No, thanks. I'll just use the hotel's phone." I thanked him anyways.

"Sydney, don't" dad began.

I picked up the phone and waited for the dial tone; but it never came.

"What's wrong with the phone?" I asked.

"It's for your own good." he pleaded.

"Sydney I think I found-" Sark began, walking into the room. Slowly he took in everything. "What's going on?"

"Not now, _Sark_." Dad spat out.

"Sydney are you okay?" Sark asked. "You don't look too good."

The last thing I remember is beginning to tell Sark that I was fine.

---Dixon's POV---  
I had just ended a phone call when a man walked into my office.

"They're bringing her in now, sir. Also, we've got Sark." he informed me.

"Thank you. Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." with that he left my office.

I sighed, wondering if what we had done really was the best thing for Sydney.

I left my office without another though to go meet them.

---Sark's POV---  
My head was still throbbing from when Jack had knocked me out. I couldn't see where they were taking me, but from the sounds of it, it wasn't anywhere near Sydney or Jack.

I heard the familiar sound of gates clanking and groaned inwardly. This sound repeated a few times before they opened a door and pushed me in. They took off the black bag off my face and the ski mask that was underneath it before the two men left the cell. I looked over to see a man standing near the window.

"What happened to my pardon?" I asked.

"Should be familiar to you; we lied. Went back on our word." the man attempted a smirk, but only managed to look like he was grimacing.

"I don't go back on my word." I corrected him.

"Yeah, sure you don't." the man laughed. "Well have fun catching up with those tiles. I'm sure they've missed you."

---Dixon's POV---  
I watched Jack and another man carry Sydney into the briefing room. Jack gently placed her head down on the table while the other man just kind of dropped her legs onto the table. Jack glared at the man as he hurried out of the room.

"I'm sure you're well aware, now at least, of what is going on with my daughter." Jack began.

"You would be correct in saying that." I reassured him.

"Let's cut out all this small talk crap. We both know why we're here." Jack demanded.

"The FBI has told me that there can be no other way. We _must_ get rid of the virus. In her body it does no harm, but with others it is terminal. We must stop her from spreading it to other people. You know lots of the place they went to, you will report that to our superiors and they will deal with that situation as they see fit. But, Sydney is _our_ problem. You know very well Sydney would not agree to living out her life in a cell, but we must either eliminate her or set up a quarantine." I informed Jack.

"Why is not one considering the quarantine idea?" he demanded.

"It is too dangerous. What if the quarantine is broken? And the amount of money we'd need to set aside to make sure it isn't is enormous!" I argued.

"So this all comes down to money? You picked money over my daughter, your _friend _and old _trusted_ partner?" I questioned.

"No, I chose to eliminated a threat to save the other billions of people living on this Earth. I chose not to be selfish. Not to save a friend which could end up killing everyone else. So, did I choose safety over selfishness? Yes, Jack, yes I did. And if you've got a problem with that, take it up with the FBI who helped me come to this solution. And no, I wouldn't change my mind if I had the chance." I yelled.

"If…" I began softly. "If you are so proud of the decision you made, I want you… I want you to look Sydney in the eye and tell her what you told me. That you, someone she trust so much, weren't even going to attempt to save her life. That you were so willing to slam closed her window to any life. In my eyes, you are no better than Sark. And if this is the decision you choose, you should be in that cell right along with him. Tell her you choose the easy way out. Go tell her that _Dixon_."

_Laura and Tommy were lovers  
He said he'd give her everything  
Flowers, presents,  
Most of all a wedding ring_

(((A few hours later)))

---Dixon's POV---  
I watched the sun go down, sitting on a bench while I wondered if I had done the right thing.

---Jack's POV---  
I opened up a program on my computer and began typing in passwords. Finally an instant messenger screen popped up.

"Forget the plan" I typed. "It got screwed up. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't if up is up or if it's down anymore. Don't worry, I will fix this."

_Tell Laura I love, tell Laura I need her  
Tell Laura not to cry my love for her will never die_

---Sydney's POV---  
I drifted in and out of consciousness, but from what I could tell I was chained to a bed in some medical building.

_He drove his car to the racing ground  
He was the youngest drive there  
As the crowd rose they started to race  
Around the track he drove at a deadly pace _

---Weiss's POV---  
I groaned as I slowly woke. I blinked twice, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I was in some windowless room with only 1 way out. From the way my stomach rumbled I had been here for some time.

"Marshall?" I asked.

No one answered me. Instead a guy walked into the room, smiling. It took me awhile to readjust to the darkness once the light had temporarily entered the room.

_No one knew what happened that day  
How his car overturned in flames  
As they drive in from the busted lap (?)  
In his dying breath they heard him say_

"Have a nice sleep?' he asked.

I looked at him and wondered why he looked so familiar.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled.

I suddenly realized why he looked so familiar, this man was from the Covenant.

---Sark's POV---  
I slumped down onto the cot and wondered how I was gonna get to Sydney or to someone who could help me. Something was seriously wrong here. I should have known, nothing is what it seems.

_Tell Laura I love, tell Laura I need her  
Tell Laura not to cry my love for her will never die  
My love for her will never die  
My love for her will never die_

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? Remember, no review no update. It's as simple as that.


	10. Where You Go When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.  
**A/N: **I do not remember if the leader of the Covenant has a name, so I will call him Paul. The confusion continues… Sorry about the **LATE** update. I haven't been home for a week.

**Chapter 9- Where you go when you're gone**

---Dixon's POV---  
"What!" I yelled

"The vehicle that was carrying Agent Bristow to the CIA hospital was intercepted." The guard reported.

"So… are you telling me you don't know where our Agent is?"

"Yes, sir." the guard answered.

---Sydney's POV---  
I forced my eyes open and with a small groan I struggled to get up. I knew I had been drugged but it seemed like the effects of the substance was beginning to wear off. I combed my fingers though my hair watching the only door in the room creak open.

"Oh, you're up." a man greeted me. He was wearing a white coat over jeans and a green shirt with shaggy brown hair that repeatedly got in his eyes. From the nervousness in his voice I could tell he was rather new to this lifestyle. "So… uh, I… have to… you know." As he moved towards me he began to shake.

I attempted to turn to face him but because of the handcuffs, I could only turn halfway.

"What's with the nametag?" I asked.

"Oh, its kind of the key to open the doors. If you don't have one, you can't go anywhere."

"They… uh… didn't tell me you'd be handcuffed. This is weird… and exciting." he nodded his head as he began his checkup. "I never thought I'd be.. Here with you of all people. The others at 47 will never believe me!"

"What's 47?" I asked.

"Oh, it's your fan club… kinda. We study all the missions you've been on and why they went wrong.. Or right. Then we calculate what we need to do to be even _half _as good as you are. We do our chant whenever you go on a mission to keep you safe… that kind of stuff." the guy explained blushing a little.

I glanced at the information on his nametag. Something didn't add up. "That's so sweet. How would you like to tell the others at 47 something that will make them all jealous?"

"I can program a device for you to use on a mission?" he asked.

I tilted my head to one side and smiled "You're kinda cute. You've got a face that you could just kiss. How would… you like to kiss me?"

His face looked like a little kid being told they could have all the candy they want.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if.. You can get these handcuffs off me. I could make it so much better without them on and it wouldn't be that long." I whispered.

"Sure… just let me…" he took a set of keys out his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. He pocketed the keys as I rubbed my wrist.

I smiled at him before I punched him in the face.

"They boys will never believe this…" he whispered happily.

With two simple kicks he was knocked out. I scrambled over to where he lay and took his nametag. Using it, I opened the door and hurried out.

---Weiss's POV---  
When I woke up this time my head was throbbing from where the guy had punched me. I stood up and staggered over to the door. Cautiously I opened it and glanced outside. The coast was clear. Closing the door softly I decided to head left.

---Unknown POV---  
"Here's the list you asked for sir." I handed him a paper and awaited further instructions.

Dixon scanned the listed and threw the paper down angrily. "This provides an alibi for everyone was seen near or with her for the last 48 hours excluding the people in the van with her. Are you sure that none of the cameras in the vicinity picked up any footage of the van she was riding in?"

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"There has to be something. There's always something to go on. When's the last time you communicated with them?"

"About a half an hour before we assume they took her." I informed him, staring down at the ground, afraid of Dixon's untapped rage.

"From the road they were taking there are only two roads they could have possibly taken the van to avoid cameras. Get Marshall in here right now." he ordered.

---Sark's POV---  
I opened my eyes and sat up staring at the man in front of the glass.

"Mr. Lazaray." he greeted me.

I stood up in acknowledgment.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Lazaray. Do you not remember what we talked about? Surely you could not have forgotten so soon." He chuckled lightly and smiled at me. "I _own_ you Mr. Lazaray. My wish is your command. Therefore, your resources _are_ my resources. You remember what I told you about using my resources, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter, you don't have her." I reminded him.

"Don't I? Maybe they just simply _think_ I don't have her. Could I have not just as easily temporarily immobilized her to go collect my pardon?" He questioned.

"How?" I asked. "Her father already brought her in. They're taking her to a hospital as we speak."

Paul simply smiled.

"You intercepted the vehicle." I concluded.

"Such a smart boy." he commented.

"It wont take them long to figure this out." I warned him.

"But of course, they're not stupid." he agreed. "but, by then it will have been too late."

I stared at him as he walked away singing a song below his breath.

A chill came over my body and with a start I sat. up. I glanced down and realized I was sweating.

"Just a dream." I realized out loud. I groaned and laid back on the cot.

---Sydney's POV---  
I shivered slightly at the increase in temperature as I made my way down the dark hallway. I heard footsteps at the door and peered around the corner to see who it was.

_I wanted to be like you,  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you,  
And I got swept away _

---Unknown POV---  
"You see," I began. "the problem with being curious is that you begin to investigate. When you begin to investigate, you learn things and eventually you learn too much. You my friend, have learned to much." I stared at the unconscious body on the gurney in front of me. I smiled picking up a surgical instrument. "When you learn to much you create problems."

I went to the sink and washed it before returning to the body.

"We'll just have to fix that, because no one likes problems. Do they?" I asked the body.

_I didn't know that you were so cold and  
You need someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out that  
When the tide comes I'll take you away _

"Are you the one with the family?" I asked aloud cutting into his skin. "Well, maybe they'll learn from this lesson too."

---Irina's POV---  
I glanced behind me before I entered the plane.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a man asked beside me.

I glared at him for questioning me, but I still answered him.

"I will not sit and watch idly while they f up my daughter's life."

_f you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here,  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

---Jack's POV---  
I typed into the computer hoping to find something. Someone had to know where she was.

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me, so I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

---Unknown POV---  
"Sir," a man began.  
I silenced him with a look as I returned my attention to the screen.  
"Are you just gonna let the agent escape?" he asked.  
"The chase," I began, "is not as fun if you can not play with your prey. Always, remember that. And as for him escaping, there is no place for him to go."

_If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away form here  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared  
All you wanted was somebody who cared_

---Vaughn's POV---  
"Are you sure?" I asked the guard.

"Yes, sir. The last place they were seen was here. They were looking for something in there." the guard pointed to a room behind him.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here." I thanked him.

I entered the room, and it appeared as if nothing had been touched. However, the information regarding the virus had long since been moved.

"What were you guys looking for?" I asked aloud.

_If you need me you know I'll be there  
If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you way from here  
So lonely inside, So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

---Sydney's POV---  
_If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you way from here  
So lonely in side, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cared_

I closed the door behind me from which I had knocked the guard unconscious.

"According to this moa the guard had only 5 more doors to go through." I whispered to myself.

"I don't appreciate you knocking my guards unconscious." a voice greeted me.

I turned around to face the voice just as they injected me with something. I saw the person become blurry as I struggled to remain standing. With an effortless kick he knocked me out.

_Can you tell me, so I can finally see,  
Where you go when you're gone_

**A/N: **Comments? Questions? No replies/reviews no update. As simple as that


	11. Ladder to success

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.  
**A/n: **I love any readers still dedicated enough to read and review this story. Stay awesome! Without further ado, here is chapter 10!

**Chapter 10- Ladder to success **

---Sydney's POV---  
I dug my nails into the ground as I struggled to sit up. I glared at the man kneeling down before me as I watched him smile at my state of weakness.

"So, Agent Bristow, are you going to kick my ass?" the man laughed tracing the outlines of my jaw with his lanky fingers.

I glared up at him knowing angrily that if I had had my full strength I could easily overpower him. I knew he knew this too.

He laughed as he spit in my face.

"That, was for my guards." He stood up staring down at me as if I were worth no more than dirt underneath some shoe.

---Jack's POV---  
I typed on my computer and awaited her response.

"Why aren't you answering?" I asked aloud.

---Unknown POV---  
I walked steadily into the room making only necessary eye contact. Using my key card I was granted accesses into another room. After a few minutes I was face to face with Sark.

"It wont do any good you know." Sark commented, sitting on the cot.

"What wont?" I asked.

"If you have to ask, then you are, simply put, a dumbass." He smirked at me.

"I'll ignore that comment. Just state one thing, for the record, for me." I told him. I pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the record button. With in seconds I had reached the door and unlocked it. Pulling out keys from my pocket I unlocked Sark and flung off the handcuffs.

"We've got 45 more seconds, let's move." I ordered.

I opened my shirt and pulled out a shirt and pants for Sark to wear.

"Just put it on over these clothes… we don't have time." I whispered.

Sark slipped them on quickly and hid his clothes underneath the new attire that he had been given. Putting on a key card, Sark was now ready to go. We ran out of the room and hurried into the supply room. We grabbed some discard boxes and piled them together. I climbed on top of the box and opened the high, minute window. I squeezed through before I turned around and helped Sark out.

"Oh, if I were you I would hurry. You've got a meeting with Irina in…" I glanced at my watch. "… 55 minutes."

"But…"Sark began as a car slowed to a stop right in front of us.

"Go!" I ordered.

I could hear the alarm going off inside the building.

Sark hurried into the car before it sped off.

I ran across the street into my car. When I was 10 minutes away I noticed a car following me.

"fuck" I mumbled beneath my breath.

---Weiss's POV---  
I opened another door, but closed it most of the way when I overheard voices talking.

"What's he doing to Agent Bristow?" one voice asked.

"Just messing around with her. It's the technique that I suggested to him. If this works, I'll definitely be climbing the ladder to success." Another guy laughed.

"You mean that gay-ass one where she believes that something…" the voice trailed away as they passed out of my range of hearing.

I took a breath as I decided that I needed to follow them.

---Vaughn's POV---  
I closed the door silently and coughed to announce me presence.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked closing out of something on the computer.

"About what happened the night I went with you to the airport."

**A/N: **Questions, comments? I know it's a short chapter but it's just one that begins to help reveal things. Slowly but surely everything will be answered.


	12. Cat and Mouse

-1**[bDisclaimer:[/b **I could never create the actual mud that makes the masterpiece, I simply use what was given to me to create the bowl. Likewise, I could never be as creative as JJ Abrams and think up Alias. I got the idea for this and some information from [uThe Doomsday Conspiracy[/u by Sidney Sheldon. Btw: who reads disclaimers anymore? It's just a formality, but you're supposed to read it.

"But I did read it!" "We know you didn't. We even put in a paragraph that said, Drew, we know you're not reading this." -The Drew Carey Show.

[bA/N[/b: Thanks for continuing to read it. Remember, I couldn't remember the head of the covenant's name so I'm calling him Paul. Also, remember, Chrystal is Sark's sister. After this there are 5 more chapters left in this story.

[bChapter 11 Cat and mouse [/b

---Jack's POV---

I glanced at him nervously. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Does it have something to do with Sydney?" he questioned me, ignoring my previous statement. "If it does then we need to work together. That's the only way we can fix this."

I typed a code into my computer and a screensaver flashed onto the screen, hiding my work from him. "There's nothing you can do."

I watched him stoop down and look me in the eye as he whispered, "This has something to do with what happened in Spain, doesn't it?"

Quickly I pulled out a pen and pressed down on it. "What do you know about it?"

---Sark's POV---

I had to ditch the car quickly if I wanted to make it through the day. I was contemplating about where to park when a phone I didn't even realize I had rang. I answered it after the first ring, while I occasionally glanced in my rearview mirror.

"Speak." I ordered.

"This line's secure. And by the way a simple 'thank you' would suffice." Irina snapped into the phone. "Make a left, then 2 immediate rights, a slight left and then pull to the right."

"What?" I asked again.

"Do it before you past the street!" she ordered, severing the connection.

Making the turns I found myself at a tall gray building. Driving through the petit garage door at the side I found myself face to face with a scruffy man that could pass as a hobo. Inside the garage was 2x as wide as the doorway with just as much depth. It was filled with tools and a few lights. The hobo man handed me a set of keys and pointed to a Honda civic. Just then my phone rang. It was Irina giving me directions on how to find her.

---Sydney's POV---

The man before me had stopped conversing and I now found myself strapped to a metal table that was icy cold. Nearby a table had been brought along with a few beakers, a pot, gloves, a stopper, and a portable gas stove. He took out a needle that was longer than my hand and squeezed out some clear liquid out of a bottle. Using the gloves he poured it into a small beaker. Then, using the same needle, he pricked it into my veins. Slowly, he drew blood out of me. I watched him squirt my blood into the same beaker. He then held the beak up over the stove using the gloves and in less then 5 minutes he smiled triumphantly. He shook the concoction around a little and then he left it to boil in the pot. I hadn't noticed before, but as I watched him inhale the gas emitting from the concoction I realized that he was shaking and looked sick. He poured the rest of the brew into another beak and put a stopper to keep it sealed.

"You know, I honestly did think it was you who was emitting the virus for a long time. But the more I thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Why hadn't you infected people earlier. It was then I realized that they were wrong, it wasn't you who was infecting people; something had gotten lost in translation. You see, my [I_friend_[/I the prophecy [Iwas[/I right. Someone had just gotten the translation wrong about what you were carrying. Which is why, Ms. Bristow, I will not starve you and you can rest assured that I will keep you safe." He didn't look at me the entire time he said this.

I thought for a second about what he wanted my blood for. Then it dawned on me, I wasn't carrying the virus; I was carrying some kind of cure for it.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to find a little mouse." He grinned at me.

---Dixon's POV---

"We have a problem Agent Dixon, we're running out of time. The whole of Spain is on quarantine, information about this assignment is leaking out into different branches, and we have no clue who could be infected now. An FBI agent spoke to me. "You have [I3[/I days to bring Miss Bristow in and fix this problem or we will be forced to contain it ourselves and dispose of everything [Iand[/I one that has connection to it."

---Weiss's POV---

My mind was on Sydney. She was somewhere in this building, I hoped. I was sneaking past a door with a window when I stopped. What was in there? I peeked into the window and saw a lab. I looked around to make sure the coat was clear before I snuck inside. Beneath the lab counters were cabinets filled with books. Some books were about Sydney; others about the prophecy. The rest were just generally about Rambaldi and some of his patterns. I pulled out the books onto the floor and opened a few books of the ones that were about Sydney and ripped out pages that looked important, stuffing them into my pockets. Glancing at the lab I looked around to see if I could make sense of what they were brewing inside of here. Realizing the information must be in the book on the counter itself, I hurried over to skim through it.

---Paul's POV---

_[IIf I were a little mouse, where would I scurry over to hide?[/I _

---Unidentified Agent's POV---

"Have you started eliminating the people on the list yet? The people who, according to Jack Bristow's computer file, came into contact with her." I whispered into the phone. "Good. Do not let Dixon get wind of this. We have to get this under control, because I doubt he can."

---Vaughn's POV---

I awaited Jack's response to what I knew, but he simply stared at me.

"Well?" I asked him, impatiently.

"You know a lot more than most people do. And that alone might make you a hazard." He informed me.

"Big deal, I can deal with that. I've dealt with worse." I shrugged it off.

---Chrystal's POV---

I let out a sudden gasp as I stared at the guy dressed all in black with his back to me. However, after glancing at the fallen body before him, it turned into a scream.

The man turned and began running after me as I took off into the streets leaving a dead Kamal alone in the house.

---Weiss's POV---

I smiled as a spotted a box full of things. Sydney's, Marshall's, and mine's. I grabbed the closest phone and sent out a text message to Jack. Pushing as much as I could fit into my pocket, I continued looked at the books.

---Paul's POV---

"Sir!" a man yelled, while he ran up to me. "Sir, we just received notice that a signal was sent out of this building."

"Where?" I questioned him.

"In lab 12, sir." He reported.

---Marshall's POV---

I groaned and attempted to sit up, but the pain was too excruciating. So I simply slumped back down. Computers and other types of screens filled the room.

"Hello Marshall," rang out a voice from somewhere.

I refused to answer until I saw the person.

"I can see that you're up and I do not like being ignored. So, I'll say again, hello Marshall."

He exhaled loudly, but refused to answer.

"I also do not like stubbornness. I will give you one more chance, because I'm a nice guy." the voice let out a chuckle. "Hello Marshall."

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I knew I wasn't going crazy.

"You look like the type who enjoys experiments. I bet you are. So," the voice continued with a chuckle. "how would you like to a part of one yourself? One that we'll call, 'what does it take for Marshall to talk?'"

---Sark's POV---

I sat down unceremoniously on the seat staring at Irina.

"So, what's this about?" I asked her.

---Jack's POV---

"What's that noise?" I asked Vaughn looking around.

"That would be your phone." he answered.

"But that's not my ringer, that's not even my reminder tone." I confessed.

"Well then it's probably your ring for text messages." he replied.

"What's a text message?" I asked.

**[bA/N:[/b **I don't care if Jack would really know this on the show or not. I just wanted that in there. This chapter was crappy, but I needed it to help me back into the swing of things. Review, pretty plz with Sark on top? . .


	13. This Cheese is Mine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias… blah blah blah.. Same old same old. Who even reads these anymore? Ehh…

**A/N: **After this chapter there are about… 4 more chapters left. Skip past the italics if you remember what's going on.

Previously on Above Top Secret:

"_I also do not like stubbornness. I will give you one more chance, because I'm a nice guy." the voice let out a chuckle. "Hello Marshall."_

_I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I knew I wasn't going crazy. _

"_You look like the type who enjoys experiments. I bet you are. So," the voice continued with a chuckle. "how would you like to a part of one yourself? One that we'll call, 'what does it take for Marshall to talk?'" _

_---Sark's POV---_

_I sat down unceremoniously on the seat staring at Irina. _

"_So, what's this about?" I asked her. _

_---Jack's POV---_

"_What's that noise?" I asked Vaughn looking around. _

"_That would be your phone." he answered. _

"_But that's not my ringer, that's not even my reminder tone." I confessed._

"_Well then it's probably your ring for text messages." he replied. _

"_What's a text message?" I asked. _

**Chapter 12 - This cheese is mine **

---Sark's POV---

"Well, hello to you too Sark." Irina greeted me.

"So, what's this about?" I repeated.

"So we're just skipping ahead to the heart of this matter?" She questioned. "Okay. You find out what's going on with Sydney."

"In exchange…." I began

"In exchange for my not sending your ass back to that little cell you so often visit." she retorted.

"While there is nothing I would rather do more," I began with faux happiness. "You are forgetting the fact that I do not know her current location."

---Jack's POV---

"Okay, now how do I use it?" I asked Vaughn.

He took the phone from me and pressed a few buttons. "Here" he told me, handing back the phone.

I glanced at the screen and read the words. "This is from Weiss. It appears, according to Marshall, that in the translation they made there was mistake. Supposedly Sydney carries the _cure _for whatever's going around, not the carrier for the virus itself. She is in the same building as him, but he doesn't know where she is." I read aloud to Vaughn.

"Anything else?" he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, that's it." I informed him.

"Is there anyway we can trace where they are?" Vaughn questioned me.

"That was Marshall's area of expertise, not mine." I replied.

---Marshall's POV---

I watched as two men walked towards me, with 1 man in a suit behind them pulling a cart with medical supplies on it.

The man in the suit smiled at me. "The man on my right is your enemy, the man on my left is your friend. When you tell me what I need to know, he can make this end."

I lay there silently taking all this in.

The man in the hazard suit to the right of the man in the suit picked up a bone saw.

---Weiss's POV---

I felt a slight shift in the air, as if wind had entered the room. However, when I glanced back at the door, it remained closed.

"Look at the mouse, searching for some cheese, as we all must do." a voice laughed.

Turning my attention back in front of me I spotted a man.

"Nevertheless, this cheese," the man paused, "is mine." with that he pulled out his gun and shot Weiss.

---Sark's POV---

After being handed my plane ticket, I sat still, suspecting that there was something else Irina wanted me to know.

A full minute passed by before she spoke again, this time her voice was quiet and pained.

"Sydney's not in Spain." she began.

I glanced confused at the destination on my ticket: Spain.

"I'm sending you there because you have some business to take care of. It appears that the FBI is attempting to cover up this… mess. In doing that they plan to get rid of any civilian that has a connection to it. This would include your sister and your nephew." She enlightened me.

I glanced up, knowing that this would happen.

"I'm sending you there because your nephew is already dead." With that she left me alone in the room to think it over and leave after dropping something onto the table.

Staring back at me was another plane ticket to a different location. I assumed that this was the location of Sydney. Pocketing both tickets I hurried out of the room.

---Marshall's POV---

"Wait!" I yelled right before the bone saw reached my leg. "I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"At least you're talking." the man in the suit began. "Before we found you, there was a guy with you. You two were looking through papers. Tell me what you found. Simple as that. That's _all_ I want to know."

"We were looking for something. Anything. But what we found…" I began.

**A/N: **I know it was a short chapter but I posted up another one. Think of it as a reversed birthday present. I know, my birthday isn't until Tuesday, but we're celebrating it on Sunday. So there.


	14. A Seperate Piece

**Disclaimer: **blah, blah, blah, Alias is not mine, no one reads this, you secretly want to buy me things, lalala. Haha j/p. Except about Alias not being mine.

**A/N: **Yes, this _is_ another update. Yes, it is the 2nd one today.

**Chapter 13- A Separate Piece**

---Weiss's POV---

I moved to rub my eyes open with my hands when I felt the cold metal against them. Glancing behind me I spotted my wrists handcuffed to a metal chair only a few feet away from Sydney.

"Sydney, Sydney!" I whispered in an urgent tone hoping to catch her attention.

---Chrystal's POV---

I tried to catch my breath while I blended in as best as I could in the crowd. I was sure they were still onto me, and I had to contact Julian and figure out what was going on. Until then there was only one thing that could calm me down. I glanced behind me and headed down a street and into a store. Buying a short, silky red shirt I slipped it on over my tight black shirt. Glancing back at the items I purchased a jeans skirt and changed out of my black pants. I let my hair down and walked out of the street. Once I was sure that I was alone I scurried over to a phone booth and dialed a number. After hearing a dial tone I hung up and awaited the arrival of a Red Acura. When it appeared I hopped into the back and was transported onto another street. Hopping out, while running my hand through my hair, I put on my best smile for the man in front of me.

"Hey Ken." I greeted him.

"I knew you'd be back." was all he said to me.

---Vaughn's POV---

"We can't sit here and do nothing!" I yelled at Jack.

"Do you have any ideas, because if you do please share them. We should start by sending this information out to Dixon." Jack spoke calmly.

"Let me get him on the phone." I replied.

---Sark's POV---

I glanced out the window of the plane willing it to land faster. _If they got Kamal then Chrystal'll be on the move. The problem is where she might be moving to. Please don't be stupid. Please don't be stupid._

I opened up my mail box to see if any new information on either Sydney or Chrystal had arisen, but to no avail. Opening up Advanced Minesweeper I began critiquing the game. It didn't matter what I was doing, so long as I could take my mind off the current situation. Sighing, I glanced at my watch. _2 more hours._

---Sydney's POV---

Paul walked into the room with a cryptic smile on his face.

"You never can tell about the things that are most familiar to you. That Python that you've owned for 3 years, the scorpion that you practically grew up with; it's the things you trust that are the most dangerous. They're dangerous because you are unaware and defenseless against something, or one, that you trust." All the while his smile grew.

I remained silent and stared at the ceiling.

"And thus, when a fellow agent attacks, you are left a wounded soldier before even crossing enemy lines." he stared at me before glancing at Weiss. Back and forth he continued until I struggled against the straps to glance at Weiss but he evaded my gaze.

"Weiss?" I whispered, my voice breaking, but he continued to look away. "Weiss….Eric?"

---Dixon's POV---

"Thank you, I appreciate you calling. Alright, I'll look into it. Take care. Thanks again. Bye" I hung up the phone and stared into the eyes of the FBI Agent.

He had heard the whole conversation on the earpiece he was wearing.

"I'll report this to my superiors. Simply because an ex-boyfriend, excuse me, _fiancé_ calls in and claims that Sydney's not a threat to society, does not make it a legitimate claim." He stared into my eyes before leaving the room.

---Paul's POV---

My smile had turned into a genuine one. "And what could be better than supplying your employer with a contact who had more power than any of your little friends who could attempt to set you free? So I'm going to ask you a question once. Or rather tell you. Come. Work. For me."

"That's interesting because now that you put it like that how could I say no?" I smiled. "Like this. No."

"I don't think you're understanding what I'm offering you." he began again.

"A chance to betray everyone I care about and get life in prison… I think I pretty much summed it up." I retorted.

"No I think you're missing the most important fact. You don't come work for me, and there will be enough separate pieces of your little friend Marshall to share for his whole family. I think I'll send the head to his wife and child. What do you think?"

**A/N: **Not only do I have some computer problems but my birthday is coming up. So any update, right now, is a miracle.


	15. Isn't it Ironic?

**Disclaimer: **Alias is not mine. Never was. I own solely the characters I made up. The characters originally from Alias have nothing to do with me.

**A/N: **2 more chapters left…. (after this one)

**Chapter 14-Isn't it ironic? **

---Unknown POV---

"Don't make a move without running it by me." I warned them. "You do not want to feel the repercussions that will occur if you fail to abide by this."

I smiled at them. The same sickening smile a psychopath sheds onto their victims.

I glanced down at my phone as I punched in a number.

"Bristow." Jack greeted me.

"Trace this line. Get over here with your etiologists or virus control or whatever cute name you have for those guys now."

"Who was that?" a man questioned.

I glared at him, still on the phone. "If you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth."

Just for effect I smiled and tapped him twice on the cheek. "Okay?"

---Sydney's POV---

"Go to hell." I yelled.

"That wont save you're friend's life." he smiled.

"Whatever you're planning to do with him you have already done or will do whether or not I help you." I retorted.

"Smart little girl… maybe.. Too smart."

I ignored him and turned once again to Weiss. "How much?"

He seemed genuinely confused. "How much what?"

"How much did they pay you?" I questioned him.

---Chrystal's POV---

"Hello Sark." I greeted after he managed to answer the phone.

"Where the hell have you been?" he screamed into the phone. "What is going on with Kamal? What's going on over there? Did you have a relapse? Does this have anything to do with-"

"Stop! Please, seriously! I don't need this right now. I just need you to be here." I finished quietly.

"Meet me at the airport in 15 minutes." After the click, all I could hear was the dial tone and the confusion in my mind.

---Jack's POV---

"Vaughn, we gotta go." I informed him as I hurried to pack away the essentials.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"To go get Sydney." I said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You just told me that you had no clue where she was. Wait, who was one the phone? Do you even know if that information is correct?"

"Regardless or not, that is the only information we have to go on as of yet. And if there is only the slightest chance of my daughter being at that location, I'm not just going to shrug it off. Because a little chance is _still_ a chance as you may or may not know. Although, now, it seems you have made it a habitual mistake to give up on the people-person- that you care about. Well, Mr. Vaughn, make no mistake, I do _not_ intend to make that mistake with my daughter." I stared at him before leaving the house.

---Sark's POV---

I spotted her approach me immediately. I place me arm around her waist to guide her out of the airport at a much fast pace then she would have set herself.

"When we get in the car, you tell me, everything." I ordered.

I threw her into the front passenger's seat and hurried over into my own. After I finally had the White Lincoln Navigator started, I sped out of the airport. Or at least as fast as you could speed out of an airport.

"Where's Kamal?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"Kamal... Is…" she began crying.

"Does Ken have him? Huh? How many time does he have to suffer because you fucked up? What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at her. _When will she learn to grow up and take care of her responsibilities? _

"He's dead…" She whispered.

I slammed onto the brakes nearly causing them to lock. I had to habitually pump them to prevent this from happening and steer the car back over to our side of the road as I slowed down to a stop.

"What do you mean he's dead?" I asked her slowly, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Isn't it ironic?" she whispered and then began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

But the laughs turned to tears and I didn't know how to comfort her.

"Every time…. every time I try to get my life together everything just gets so much more fucked up. You know, I actually went out that day to apply for a job. I left him alone.. For barely 30 minutes… in a more or less safe neighborhood. I knew people who would leave their kids alone for _hours_. And there he was…gone. I didn't even get a good look at his murderer because he started to chase after me. And then I was freaking out. And I needed to calm down…" She continued.

I didn't need to hear the rest. I knew what she had done.

---Sydney's POV---

I didn't quite get the answer to my question because when Paul left to investigate some suspicious noises I finished rubbing the straps against a sharp side on the table. One broke allowing me to untie the other hand. I grabbed up the beakers with the solution in it and hurried to the door.

"Syd!" Weiss called out to me.

"I'm gonna go get help, maybe see if I can find Marshall, or at least some keys." I answered, hurrying out of the room… before I tripped over Paul's body.

"Sydney…" A voice cried out.

"Mom?" I asked confused.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yea, I, we gotta find Marshall, and Weiss is in there, and, mom, I'm not carrying the virus. I'm carrying the cure." I rushed out.

She nodded at me. "I know. You let me deal with Weiss and you go with them to find Marshall. Okay?"

I nodded and headed off to find him.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked one of the Irina's men.

The man, a short stocky dirty blonde with wavy hair looked at me like I was the President of the United States asking if I could walk into the White House.

"Oh…um…yeah-I mean of course." With shaky hands he handed me his cell phone, while he stared off in Irina's direction.

I dialed in Jack's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Bristow." he greeted me.

"Dad-" I began.

"Sydney, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded, heading in the direction that I had originally come from.

---Sark's POV---

"Chrys," I began when she had stopped crying. "I have to go find Sydney. Do you remember her? Remember how she helped you?" I waited for her response.

"Yes, of course." she answered, nodding her head.

"Well, it's our turn to help her." I finished, turning the car back onto the road.

---Sydney's POV---

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked.

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah this story is ending. Reviews/replies make me update faster…. Remember that.


	16. A Shift in Perception

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, Alias and it's characters are not mine. The characters I did create, however, are mine.

**A/N: **…This chapter is dedicated to a Shane I met over Spring Break. Such a sweet cutie.

**Chapter 15- A shift in perception **

---Dixon's POV---

"Yeah. I'll see what we can do. I don't know. Give me an hour. Okay. Alright. Bye." I hung up the phone and smiled.

An agent waited by my desk waiting for me to enlighten him as to the subject of the phone call.

"Get your superior on the phone." I ordered, walking away.

"You have no jurisdiction over-" The agent started, defiantly.

I stared at him straight in the eye. "There is a situation going on that is in dire need of my complete attention. So, you either get your superior on the phone… or get the fuck out of my office."

I sighed and walked out of my office to make a private phone call.

---Jack's POV---

I flashed the agent my identification as I boarded the helicopter.

"Welcome aboard Agent Bristow." The agent greeted me before staring at Vaughn. "Long time no see Agent Vaughn."

Vaughn nodded at the agent before climbing on board as well.

Behind us a plane filled with a team of soldiers who worked in conjunction with the CDC prepared to take off as well.

---Sydney's POV---

I turned around to face the voice. "Put the guns down boys." I ordered Irina's men.

"I need your help." I began, cautiously. "It'll be an opportunity of a lifetime. Come on, Shane, a chance to tell the others at 47 you actually got to assist Sydney Bristow in … a mission of sorts."

I stared at him, assessing his facial features.

"You need to get out?" he asked.

"Not yet. What I need is to find Marshall and any information that the Covenant might have on this whole situation." I informed him.

"That'll be easy." Shane bragged, smiling. "They'd want information out of him, so there's only one logical place that they'd take him."

"Thank you." I told him. "Lead the way."

I followed him in silence.

"Was it all a lie?" Shane began, shyly, while he stared at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked, peering down a corridor before I continued.

"Back in the room." He sighed." I mean, wow, this is embarrassing, never- never mind."

"No, not never mind. What were you going to ask?" I probed.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" I watched him push his hair out of his eyes.

I thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, I do. And you sweet, you're going to make some lucky girl out there very happy."

His smile disappeared and he stared at the ground. "Oh."

"Look, Shane…" I began, uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, but I can't give away a heart that's not mine anymore."

"I understand." he answered and became silent.

---Vaughn's POV---

"Why do you do this?" Jack questioned me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Claim you love Sydney, yet give up so easily on her only to pick her back up whenever it's convenient." he accused me.

"I don't do that." I argued.

"So what _have _you been doing to my daughter?" he probed.

"Loving her." I persisted.

"Well then, apparently, you version of love has been perverted." Jack bickered.

---Sark's POV---

After registering the flight under a false name, I waited for my private plane to finish the pre-flight checks.

"They didn't randomly kill him, did they?" she demanded to know. "_Did _they?"

"No." I replied.

"It doesn't make any sense… unless it has something to do with Sydney." she pieced together. "Am I in the right ballpark?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Riddle me this," Chrys started bitterly. "How the _fuck_ could you go help someone who caused the death of my son, of your nephew?"

"It wasn't her fault." I started.

"And stick up for the bitch at that." she stared at me with repugnance. "You disgust me."

I exhaled loudly. "I know this hurts. I know. I'm going through the same fucking thing! But if you expect me to sit idly by while you smear her good name, you've got another thing coming. She's got enough on her shoulders without having to be blamed for things that she had no control over."

"What could possibly be 'on her shoulders' that's ailing her so badly?" she demanded.

"Spain." I whispered.

"Holy Shit." Chrys breathed out.

---Shane's POV---

"Right here." I directed her. I opened the door and spotted her bloody comrade lying still on the table.

"Marshall!" She yelled, running over to the table.

"Miss," one of the men who came with her began. "Let us take care of him. We're trained. He'll be fine. Believe me. Trust me, if we can't save him, it's our lives. Literally."

I walked up to her and peeled her off Marshall. "Come on. Let's go find the information you needed."

She nodded and followed me out of the room.

---Dixon's POV---

"Agent Dixon," a voice greeted me.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Agent Sheridan, I was recently assigned to this… situation." Agent Sheridan informed me, shifting her weight, in her dark blue pants suit, onto her right foot.

"And your position is?" I questioned.

"The current OIC." she informed me, in a matter-of-fact tone, as she ran a hand through her blonde, shoulder-length hair.

"Your just the gu-person I wanted to see then. Can I talk to you in my office?"

"Lead the way." she smiled, her blue heels clicking as she walked.

"Please, have a seat." I ushered her to a seat across the desk form me.

She smiled and turned to close the door. She quickly took a seat, her smile disappearing.

"Cut the formalities, shall we? What is this about?" she questioned.

"Agent Bristow." I began.

"I was told to watch out on this subject. You have a tendency to attempt to weasel her our of sticky situations." She told me bluntly.

"As long as we're being honest, so what if I do? She was my partner for years. She's like family. You do your best to help family out. Simple as that." I smiled.

"Is that what your trying to do now? Help her out?" Agent Sheridan asked me.

"No, I'm really not. I'm simply attempting to correct a translation which is gravely affecting my agent. You see, contrary to popular rumors, Agent Bristow is not carrying the virus you think she is. She _is _carrying a virus. Just not the one you think she is. She's carrying a virus that can kill the virus that's currently spreading and has the potential to become an pandemic. When in fact the original host never left the U.S. of A." I enlightened her.

I watched Agent Sheridan digest the information and swing her legs onto my desk, still sitting in the chair. "I'm listening."

---Sydney's POV---

I stared at Shane who remained quiet. He moved silently to a room filled with books.

"In here." he spoke softly, pushing some hair out of his face.

I surveyed the room. "There's no way I'll be able to grab all of this."

"Just pick what looks the most important." he whispered.

"Okay." I wandered around, scanning through the books, surveying their value.

---Jack's POV---

I hated waiting for them to secure us before I could get off the helicopter. After what seemed like an eternity we were allowed off. I crouched down to avoid the blades and hurried into a car, as fast as I could in the rain, that I had paid to be available for transportation.

"Vaughn, get in!" I yelled, cursing him for being slow.

The soldiers had already left in their new mode of transportation, headed for Sydney's location.

---Shane's POV---

"Why don't you leave this here?" I suggested.

"Excuse you?" she asked, thrown aback by my suggestion.

"Just have your men come grab it, that way you don't have to leave anything behind." I clarified.

"I guess, but what if this building is destroyed before we can…" she started.

"Then, problem solved, right?" I finished.

"What if someone takes the information in the mean time?" she questioned.

"What if you overlooked an important piece of information that someone else picked up while you were away? What if the world ended tomorrow? You'll never get anywhere with 'what ifs'. Do what feels right." I finished.

"We'll be back. I gotta go deal with this whole Weiss situation." she sighed.

"Think about it, don't rush this. I'll go look around, make sure no one's become suspicious of the lack of activity." I whispered and hurried out of the room.

---Irina's POV---

"What's the progress of him?" I asked about Marshall.

""He's still unstable, but we're trying." a man insisted.

"Well, try harder." I demanded. "I'll be back. I'm going to go check on the agent that was tied up."

However, when I opened the door to check up on him, Weiss was gone. At the other end of the room, a door looked disturbed.

I drew my gun and hurried through the door. It led down a corridor with doors on either side every 2 feet and a door at the end.

I hurried through the last one only to find myself in another corridor. This one wound around and around.

I sighed. "All this to protect your sister." I opened doors, but to no avail, they were all dead ends. I turned around and headed back to the first corridor. I checked all the doors, but it was no use. He could have gone out in at least 20 different directions.

A door silently creaked open revealing a guy with shaggy brown hair.

"Who the-" he began. "…you're.. Irina. Wow"

"That's nice. Who the hell are you?" I questioned.

"You're daughter's biggest fan." he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for anyone else still roaming around here, whose not supposed to be here." he answered.

"Interesting. Where is my daughter?" I asked.

"She's looking at some information. She has no way to take it all out of here, though." he informed me.

"That's okay, help's coming." I retorted and walked away. _He has a charming personality, you almost believe all of his story. Too bad I already noticed the agent missing in action. _

**(((20 minutes later)))**

---Weiss's POV---

I watched the car speed away from the compound. I stared at the computer in my car and quickly typed in a message before I pressed "send."

_Flash Message  
Top Secret  
NSA to FBI  
Eyes Only  
Subject: Agent Bristow  
Subject disappeared.  
End of Message (Sheldon)_

"This is for you," I whispered and pressed the remote. I whistle pierced the silence and the building before my eyes exploded.

**A/N: Just a reminder- **Shane is the guy who Sydney met when she woke for the first time in the building that they held her in. He was part of Sydney's fan club. **The next chapter will be the epilogue. **


	17. Epilogue when a man loves a woman

**Disclaimer: **I could never even begin to have the imagination to think up Alias, that imagination however, belongs to JJ Abrams. I got the idea for this and some information from The Doomsday Conspiracy by Sidney Sheldon.

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with this story, even with my deterioration in writing and in the lapses between the updates. To keep updated, get access to all of my stories, contact me, etc. check out my website. ( lilspy. )

**Suggested Listening: **"When a man loves a woman" by Percy Sledge and "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias

**Epilogue- When a man loves a woman **

_"Took her home to mama,_

_Mama, wanna see my future bride,_

_Oh she looked at us both,_

_and then she called me to her side,_

_And said son, 'take time to know her,_

_It's not an overnight thing'"-"Take time to know her" by Percy Sledge_

---Dixon's POV---

"You expect me to believe that little story of yours?" Agent Sheridan replied with a huff and a toss of her blonde hair as she readjusted her pants suit.

"It's either that, or you're all out of ideas." I retorted.

"Goodbye _Agent_ Dixon." Agent Sheridan replied, standing up.

---Irina's POV---

"I called Jack. He's dealing with this. But what about you?" I asked softly staring at the road as I drove my red Spider.

"I'll be fine." Sydney replied sitting in the passenger's seat, dressed in a red tank top and black sweatpants.

"Things wont be normal until you get back to normal, _emotionally_. Start over from scratch. Do some damage control." I informed her.

"I know." she responded, running a hand through her knotted up hair.

"Do you?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"I need to borrow your car." She answered, staring straight forward.

---Weiss's POV---

"Stolum" I greeted as I answered the phone.

"What happened to the building?" a voice demanded to know.

"Calm down Shane, just some technical difficulties, but it's fine now." I replied.

"What about Bristow?" he asked.

"She's gone. I couldn't reach them in time. She'll be going back to her precious CIA within the week. It's over." I informed Shane.

"That's wasn't part of our agreement." Shane stated.

"I did what you asked me to do. Now where's Emily?" I yelled.

"Call me when you get Bristow."

With that the line went dead.

I sighed and boarded the plane to send me back home.

---Jack's POV---

"Irina has Sydney." I informed Vaughn as he climbed back into the car. After glancing at his expression, I continued, "She's fine. Marshall, however, is in intensive care."

"Where?" Vaughn questioned.

"Irina is not disclosing the location. For security reasons. For the other people there." I clarified.

"Can we go see Sydney?" Vaughn wanted to know.

"That's where we are going right now." I revealed, starting the car.

---Sark's POV---

I dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice greeted.

"Are you alright?" I asked Sydney.

"Yea, Irina told you where we were, right?" she asked, shakily.

"Yes." I replied, glancing at Chrystal quickly.

"Do- do you think you could stop by? I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"In person. I mean." she clarified.

"Alright. I'll be there in…" I glanced at my watch. "30 minutes, just let me get rid of… company."

**(((31 minutes later)))**

---Sydney's POV---

I sighed, sliding down a wall in the musty deserted warehouse dressed in a red tank top and black sweatpants. Parked just in front of the large, rusting, white garage door was Irina's red Spider. I peeked at my watch again for what must have been the 100th time. I glanced up at the sound of a car. I noticed, through a window, a white Lincoln Navigator pull up to the warehouse. I pushed the remote and the garage door opened, sounding as if it took some effort to do so. After a moment's hesitation, Sark pulled into the building with the door closing behind him.

When he finally walked over to me, I stared at him from the ground with indifference.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you ever _really_ know anyone?" I asked, my eyes searching for an answer in his.

"One can never be sure." he replied. He surprised me then by sitting down on the ground in what must have been at least a $600 suit.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, sliding an arm over m shoulder.

"Eric sold me out. Remember how I had the necklace? Well, he had been helping the Covenant in tracking my location. When Jack tried to bring me back in for my own good, he ended up causing my kidnapping-in a way. With the virus and everything…" I breathed, staring at the ground.

"Did you ask?" Sark questioned, his eyes boring into me.

"Ask what?" I asked him.

"Why." he retorted. "You know, given the right motivation or stir up the right emotion, you could cause any person to do anything."

I stared at him and smiled. I leaned in a gave him a quick but emotional kiss. "I love you."

He smiled back at me. "I love you too." He pushed a hair out of my eyes as he said this.

I stared at him becoming serious again. "With everything that's going on, I don't even know if I could recognize normal again." I began and leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes. "Maybe its for the best, I'd probably only get jealous of it. After all _you_ of all people should know that emotions get in the way of doing your job."

I felt him staring at me and with a start I opened my eyes. Sure enough Sark was staring me straight in the eyes, searching for what I was getting at. My watch beeped insistently and I hurriedly turned off the alarm.

"My dad and Vaughn will be here any minute." I informed him.

Sark continued to stare at me. "What happened in the past few days is over, you're free."

In a soft whisper I sang, "I may appear to be free, but I'm just a prisoner… of your love."

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothin' else  
He'd trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he puts her down _

"What?" he demanded to know.

"You of all people should understand why I'm doing this." I choked out, between the sobs that had started.

"Sydney…" he began slowly.

But the guilt in my eyes told him all there was to know.

The sound of the garage door opening and a car pulling in broke the silence.

"Sydney!" Vaughn called out running to me.

"I'm not a perfect person," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. I pulled back and landed a swift punch to his face before I reached behind me to grab the pair of handcuffs while I simultaneously turned him onto his stomach while putting his hands behind his back. They locked quickly with a deafening click. I held on loosely to them, knowing he would not attempt to attack me. "Julian Lazaray,

_When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Trying to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way  
It ought to be _

"What's going on?" Vaughn asked, staring from me back to a handcuffed Sark.

"Got something we've been looking for for a long time." I clarified.

"Good, let's get this asshole back where he belongs. Jack, get over here!" Vaughn retorted.

It didn't take Jack too long to walk over once he realized what was going on.

Vaughn and I walked Sark to the car at gunpoint with Jack watching from behind.

_When a man loves a woman  
I give you everything I've got (yeah)  
Trying to hold on  
To your heartless love  
Baby please don't treat me bad _

"I love you." I whispered, my tone was meant to be friendly, but it must have sounded like a judge issuing a verdict to him. "And it's what you would have done. It's what _I_ would have done if I were thinking clearly. Like I used to. With not so much complicated emotion. And that's what we need to survive in this business. Remember that. I love you."

Sark refused to look at me as he sat down in the backseat of the car with Jack sitting across from him.

"Drive us home, Vaughn." Jack ordered.

**(((1 day later)))**

---Weiss's POV---

"Thank you, Agent Weiss, for your cooperation. That National Security Agency will see to it that you are well accompanied for." a director greeted me in a conference room.

"I don't give a damn about that. Where's Emily?" I demanded, pushing paperwork off the table.

"Did this conversation ever take place? Or were there any earlier ones between yourself and the NSA?" he questioned.

"No, sir." I answered.

"Good. You can find your sister in the lobby. Thank you for your cooperation." he replied as I walked away.

---Director's POV---

"I told you." I smiled to my partner.

"He betrayed her?" a man asked.

"Yep, as you can see Shane, you can get anyone to do anything, they just need some motivation. Now, I need you to make sure no one finds out about our connection to the virus."

"You mean how we sent men to steal a van and a CIA agent?" he asked.

"Precisely."

"However, from what Agent Sheridan told me, that Agent Dixon might know too much."

"You want me to shut him up?" Shane questioned.

"Not yet. We'll wait."

**(((2 weeks later)))**

I was there when they took my blood samples and went to work mass-producing the vaccines. I was there when the government blamed it on a mutation of the Bird Flu. I was also there as they put Sark back into his cell. I could hear the gates clang shut cutting away everything I had been feeling and learning for these past months; and cutting me off from my love, my everything, for the sake of the majority.

_When a man loves a woman  
Deep down in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she is playing him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Loving eyes can never see _

So today when I walked into his cell, I hadn't expected his eyes to be so knowing.

"Nice to see you again Miss Bristow." he greeted me.

"We have to stop meeting like this." I smiled. There was a trace of pain in my voice.

_Yes when a man loves a woman  
I now exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby  
I am a man  
When a man loves a woman_

I walked up and traced the glass with my fingers.

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
And would you save my soul tonight_

"I asked him."

"What'd he say?" he questioned, still sitting on his cot.

"He has a sister named Emily who was in danger. It was the only way to ensure her safety."

"Now see," Sark began, standing up. "Was that so hard?"

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

I watched him trace the out line of my face on his side of the glass.

"I needed something I was familiar with." I apologized, licking my lips.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"Give me a second," I began, hurrying out of the room.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run away  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care, you're here tonight_

I walked back into the room with a brisk walk with a purse 2 minutes later . I silently counted to 30 then pulled out a pen.

Sark smiled knowingly as he watched me push down on the cap.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

---Sark's POV---

I watched as Sydney fumbled through her purse, obviously looking for something. She glided over to the door and unlocked it.

I had to lift my arms over her in order to hold her, but the handcuffs didn't stop me.

_I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care  
You're here tonight _

I leaned down to capture Sydney's mouth in a hungry kiss. It was a bit awkward to grasp her head while still in handcuffs but I managed. She paused for a second to jump into my arms and wrap her legs around my waist.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

---Unknown POV---

"Hello," I began, staring at Sydney and Sark on the monitor. "Yes, I think we need to do a reevaluation on Agent Bristow's alliances."

_And I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero_

**El Fin/ The End**

**A/N: **EL Fin!!! Didn't exactly come out the way I had imagined it, but not too crappy (I hope!) Anyways plz leave a reply and tell me what you think of it and the story in general. (I can handle honesty!!) Yep, Kamal was murdered by the government.


End file.
